Elements are made for playing with
by avan91
Summary: Naruto influenced by Avatar the last Air Bender. Naruto, the possible heir to many elements, and his journey through ninjahood as a bender. He isn't as stupid as he seems, or as weak.
1. Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..or Avatar: The last air bender

Summary: Instead of ninjas manipulating all the elements using hand seals, they manipulate elements themselves, however most have only 2 or 3 elements each. Of course this is an A/U but that goes without saying right?

Authors Note: Ankaris123's story Chain Reaction inspired me to write this, even though my first attempt at a story didn't work. This story however will differ. At the moment I have no pairings in mind

"Text" Speaking

'Text' Thinking

_Text_ Flashback

'**Text' **Inner Sakura

Elements aren't made for playing with

Although Naruto was only five years old he knew things most didn't, how to cook (ramen), how to sew, how to live on his own basically. When you live by yourself you learn things others wouldn't and mature more. He had to, how else would he survive? He learned the hard way though that people reacted badly when they found out how smart he could be.

_Naruto was four, afraid, and running for his life. He was minding his own business, swinging on the wooden swing, and doing some light air bending. He was fairly good at it, better then most of the other children his age. However like most air benders he was brass, loud, but easy-going. How should he have known that when people found out how good he was that they would become frightened of what else he could do? He was in the middle of the school yard and that lousy Sasuke was doing some fancy fire bending and Naruto couldn't let himself be out done. "Sasuke sucks at bending! Look at a master at work!" He then proceeded to do some fancy air bending, including making a ball which he then sat on, flying in the air. All the parents started to gasp at what he was doing. He still remembered what they were yelling at him. "We have to kill him! If we let him live, he learn how to bend and kill us all!" That of course started a mob and how he got into this situation. 'Damn it! I can't outrun them forever! Even using air bending to run they're still catching up. It's only a matter of time before I'm caught.' In front of him was the Hokage Building. 'If I can reach Old man Hokage maybe he'll help me.' Unknown to him was the fact that the mob had finally caught up with him. He felt a blinding pain in his left shoulder and show that his sleeve had been burnt right off. "Argh!" Naruto feel down from the pain. He never had felt anything as painful as this, even when he accidentally burnt his finger on boiling water. The mob was closing in on him, they had him surrounded and he was, quite frankly, screwed. He tried to bend a barrier of air, but he didn't have the skills required to do such a feat. He saw various fireballs, a water whip, and pillars of earth coming forth. 'If those all hit I'll die. I'm not ready to die yet! I still haven't become Hokage and forced everyone to eat their words and respect me!' Right before all the attacks could reach him, a barrier made of fire was erected. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you attacking Naruto here? All of you should be ashamed and I'll deal with you later!" All of the benders felt guilty, or at the very least pretended to be. "Come Naruto we'd better go to the hospital and fix up your shoulder._

Naruto learned that day that it was better to hide what he could do. Eventually everyone forgot that it happened. During this year he had become a better air bender and finally got his second element, Light. Light as an element was pretty uncommon but none the less, it had its uses. "Shit! I'm going to be late for class!"

Sakura was determined to get her Sasuke-kun to talk to her, even if it killed him. "Sasuke-kun how are you today? I know you won't mind me sitting by you." 'Maybe today he'll admit his undying love for me. Kyaahhhh.' Sasuke just grunted but Sakura didn't care, technically he answered her, it was just up to her to translate what it meant. To her it meant "I love you Sakura with all my heart, but I'm just to sigh to admit it." Yes Sakura truly did live in a fantasy world, along with the rest of his deranged fan club. 'I'll pass today's exam and be one step closer to being with Sasuke. Sakura was a water bender, which even if she was the opposite of what Sasuke was, didn't mind. As far as she was concerned that was better because Sasuke probably wanted someone unique and different for him. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted but her continual annoyance in life, Naruto.

Naruto knew today was the day he'd show what he could do! He would surprise everyone at what he could do; there was no way he'd fail. He saw Sakura his "not so secret crush." "Sakura-chan, how are you today! I'm gonna beat Sasuke in the exams! So why don't we go on a date?" His Sakura-chan was busy however staring at Sasuke, but that didn't deter him. "Hey hey Sakura-chan are you listening?" Naruto was yelling at this point. "Shut up Naruto you're so annoying!"

Iruka walked into his classroom to the same old situation, Naruto being loud and Sakura yelling at him, Choji eating chips, Shikamaru lying down, most likely asleep, while Ino nagged at him. Shino and Kiba were arguing, well more like Kiba was yelling at Shino, who didn't react at all. Hinata was staring at Naruto and blushing, twiddling her fingers. "Okay class today's the exam, but that's for later in the day. Today we'll go over basic bending knowledge. Everyone knows there are four main elements and then another 4 sub-elements, the four main elements being fire, water, air, and earth. Then finally there are the four sub-elements Light, Darkness, Lightning, and Metal. Each of the four main elements have specific things its best at, although it can still do everything the others can do. Fire excels at power and works better doing the day. Water excels in fluidity, can be used to heal, and works best when the sun isn't out. Of course water requires some water nearby, however masters can use water moisture in the air. Air benders are naturally faster then the others, and they are better with genjutsus then the other benders. Finally Earth is steady, and is best at defense type ninjutsus. They usually have the best taijutsu also. The four sub-elements have less known since they aren't as well common or used. Light is only inherited through those of pure hearts and is known to be stronger then even the main elements. Darkness is gained when those loss sight of what's right and just, they excel in both genjutsu and ninjutsu. However darkness doesn't always mean evil, and it can simply be because of events that happen in a person's life that cause emotional and mental instability. Lightning is fierce and the attacks happen so fast that most don't realize they've been struck. Metal of course have advantages when using weapons and usually become weapon specialist."

Half-way in this oh so wonderful lecture Naruto had, of course, dozed off uninterested. "

Naruto wake up! It times for examination. All you must take the written exam, then the practical exam, which includes clone making and kunai target practice. Naruto didn't have a clue as to what his classmates' elements were, well except for Sakura, her crush, and Sasuke, his nemesis. He looked at the written exam and knew he should've paid more attention to Iruka's boring lectures. 'Oh well too late now, what's done is done.'

"Okay everyone form a line in alphabetical order!" Naruto watched as all his classmates made at least 2 clones, until it was his turn. "Naruto make two clones."

"Which element do you want me to use? Light or Air?" This caused gasps from all of his classmates. He was the only one in the class who had already gotten his second element! Even Sasuke looked surprised which quickly grew to jealously hidden behind a mask of indifference.

'How does that dope already have his second element achieved? Even I, the Uchiha prodigy, hasn't earned the right to use a second element, and it's Light, a sub element; a pretty powerful one at that!'

"Um…whichever you feel more comfortable with I suppose Naruto." Iruka was surprised to learn that Naruto already had his second element, he never told him even when they ate ramen together. 'I guess there's more to Naruto then he's willing to tell anyone'

Naruto just closed his eyes and concentrated, creating a clone made of air and then one that was solid in being. The air clone bowed and then broke apart back into the wind, while the clone made of light just stood around until it grew a bored look, waved bye, and then just poofed away.

Iruka just gaped at what Naruto just did. He made two clones at the same time using both of the elements. That required a lot of skill and concentration. Iruka himself had a hard time doing that.

'Naruto must do a lot of Chakra Control exercises.' (They use Chakra as the energy to bend the elements….yes I realize this is kind of a plot hole….) The class was silent as they watched this show of skill.

"So do I pass?" Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the class. They were still silent, marveling at what he just did. 'Why isn't Naruto running around and saying how awesome he is?' Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were all wondering. 'Sigh this is so troublesome' thought a shadow bender in the back. Naruto knew they would be shocked at his skill, but he had expected something more then this.

"You…you pass Naruto….good job…." Iruka handed him his headband. 'Now that I'm an actual bender, I can throw away my mask of stupidity.' Naruto put on his headband and sat down, watching all the students stay silent and gape at him. 'Sigh this is going to be a long day.'

"Shouldn't we do the Kunai target practice exam now?" Naruto asked snapping everyone back to reality.

"Um..right. Naruto, okay everyone lets go outside." As the class all went outside, Naruto noticed Sasuke looking his way all the time and he looked pretty pissed off. 'I'll show everyone that he is still a dope no matter how well he can make stupid clones.'

"Okay class you have to make at least 6 out of 10 to pass." The rookie nine all got 8 except for Sasuke who got all 10, and Kiba and Naruto who both got 9.

"Okay class I will now announce the teams. Team 1 will consist of Sentaro Hikaru, Renji Hamasaku, and Ichigo Kibou, lead by Taki Kon." Naruto once again proceeded to fall asleep unaware of the glare that Sasuke was still giving him. "Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura , and… Inuzuka Kiba, lead by Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Yamanaka Ino , Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji lead by Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 will Aiji Higura, Junko Nakera, and Tadao Eji, lead by Chiyo Menai. Finally team 10 consists of Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, and finally Hyuuga Hinata, lead by Sarutobi Asuma. Now all of you wait for your instructor to arrive that is all." Slowly the instructors arrived.

"Asuma here to retrieve team 10." Naruto, Shino, and Hinata all went out and followed Asuma. They walked to Training grounds 24.

"Alright we should do introductions who wants to go first? How about you blondie?" Naruto scowled at the nickname.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, training, and people who don't judge people without getting to know them first. I dislike Sasuke and other arrogant bastards, my dreams for the future are to become Hokage so everyone will bow down to my obvious superiority and respect it. So far I have unlocked Air and Light bending."

Asuma looked surprised that he had already unlocked two elements. 'Then again Uchiha Itachi had already unlocked 4 by the time he was this age and chuunin. Hatake Kakashi had unlocked 3 by this age too.'

"Okay how about the Hyuuga?" Hinata started to blush and stutter while twiddling her thumbs. "M…my name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I like……making medicine an..d…my family. I dislike mean people, and my goal is to become a good clan head. My element is water." 'Hmm she has confidence issues, I will have to help her with that.

"That's a good goal Hinata." Naruto stated causing Hinata to flush. 'Oh? It seems she's also infatuated with the boy.'

"Thank you Naruto." "Alright and finally you with the sunglasses." "My name is Shino, I like collecting bugs, I dislike people who squash them for no reason, and my goal is to collect all the bugs in the world and become clan head. My element is earth, but I usually just use my kikai bugs."

"Okay now that introductions are done go home, we'll have our first meeting tomorrow here at 7:30 for the genin exam." "What do you mean genin exam Asuma-sensei?" Naruto was confused, along with Hinata, Shino just didn't seem to react at all.

"The genin exam you took was just a pre-exam to this one. If you fail you have to go back to the academy for another year. This exam has a high failure rate, but I wouldn't worry too much." With those parting words, the team spilt up. 'Hm…I have to pass this test, I can't go back to the academy, I just can't.' Naruto thought, not noticing that he bumped into Hinata.

"Oh sorry Hinata, I wasn't watching where I was going." "That's okay Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing heavily and quickly escaped. 'That girl has some major confidence pro-wait did she just call me Naruto-kun? Oh well must have been a slip of the tongue,' Naruto started to get lost in thought again as he wandered to his house.

End Chapter.

A/N: Alright I'm not he best writer in the world so be honest about how this chapter was and please review. Tell me what I should change and what was good. Also make sure to read Chain Reaction by Ankaris123 since that's where I got my inspiration.


	2. The Plan for Today is

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Avatar, and if you can't understand that then how are you on this site?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I need your guys (yay for 3 reviews…) help. I don't know whether to give their attacks name, or just describe what happens. Also if anyone's confused, they still have certain ninja techniques such as bloodlines and such, and also some of the same ninja attacks using chakra, which is why I made them use chakra to power bending. Also ill try to keep the Japanese to a bare minimum because it irritates me when people switch back and forth often. The Kyuubi won't play a big part in this story until probably the next chapter. The characters are OOC but I think that with the new part I gave Naruto he wouldn't be so loud and annoying. Well hes still annoying but not as loud. Besides in the anime I always got the feeling he was too happy to be possible.

Team Meetings and Greetings

Naruto sighed, tomorrow was the big day, Asuma-sensei's genin exam. As for his two teammates, he didn't have much of a clue of what they were capable of. Who knew really?

Hinata is too shy, if she wasn't she could be a very powerful bender with her Byakugan. I haven't seen her bending much, but when she tries to, she is too hesitant and it slows it down while weakening the blow also. Shino doesn't bend unless he has to. However his bugs are strong in their own way. He does have a lot of control when he does choose to bend. Overall our team looks pretty good. We'll have to be careful with Asuma-sensei; he didn't even tell us what his elements were. I would have asked if I had remembered.'

"Damn I better hurry up if I don't want to be late on the first meeting. That won't impress Asuma-sensei."

Naruto guided the air around him to his feet, "Air walk." He started to sprint to Training grounds 24. He arrived 10 minutes before Asuma-sensei would arrive.

'It's only 7:20, so I got 10 minutes before sensei should arrive. I guess I should get to know my teammates.'

"Hello Aburame-san, how are you." Shino paused for a second, not used to people talking to him.

"I am fine Uzumaki-san, and you may call me Shino." "Alright Shino, then you can call me Naruto." Shino just stayed quiet after that, seemingly in deep thought. 'Okay then, I guess Shino is the quiet type. Maybe I should try to talk to Hinata and find out why she is so shy.'

"Hello Hinata, how are you today?" Hinata jumped from his voice, "I am f- fine Naruto. How are you?" Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper and she was looking at the floor, twiddling her fingers.

"I can't hear you Hinata you'll have to speak up!" 'Maybe this will help her confidence problem. First get her physically more confident, and then I'll find out why she is so shy in the first place.

"I sa- said that I was fine. How are you?" Hinata's voice, if possible, got actually lower. 'Oh crap, I just got her even more scared. This is going to be harder then I thought.'

"I am fine Hinata, Hinata why do you have to speak so quietly?" Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto for a moment.

"I don't know…." "Well then we have to fix that! From now on when your with us you have to speak loudly or else we won't listen!"

Asuma was watching from afar, seeing how his team interacted. 'Interesting, Naruto is already trying to help Hinata, maybe this team will be worthy.' Asuma continued to watch and study their mannerisms.

"Oh…okay Naruto, if you say so, then I will try to speak louder and clearly." 'Naruto probably thinks I am a freak, why can't I be more confident like him?' Unknown to Hinata was the lone tear slipping down her cheek. Naruto hastily wiped it off. "There's no reason to cry Hinata, its okay." Naruto hugged her briefly. Hinata started to get very red in the face. 'Naruto-kun is hugging me! He doesn't even yell at me.'

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'll try to be more confident….like you" She said the last part in a whisper. "That's the spirit Hinata!" 'There, now shes more confident, even if it isn't that big of a difference.'

"Okay team, it's time for your test!" Asuma poofed into the training grounds. "Your test is to get a bell from me." He pointed to his pants where bells were connect by a string. "There are three bells here, and if you don't get one by the end of the day, you will fail and go back to the academy."

'I should thank Kakashi for this idea, although I think I was suppose to do something with the bells? Oh well..I bet it didn't matter much anyway." "You have until noon to get a bell."

Shino, Hinata, and Naruto all ran off for cover. 'Damn it! I got distracted again and didn't ask Asuma what his elements were. This is gonna be a pain to get a bell. Since theres three bells we might as well work together for a better odd.'

Shino had already thought of this when the test started and had found Hinata. "Hyuuga-san we should work together with Naruto for a better chance to get a bell." "Okay Shino…you can call me Hinata also." Shino just nodded slightly and they went off as silently as they could to find Naruto. Asuma was standing on a tree branch watching to see what his students would do.

'Interesting, they're already going to try to work together. Usually at least one of my students is too headstrong and charges me start off.' "Apparently I spoke too soon"

Asuma sighed as he saw Naruto charge him. 'What is he doing? Why isn't he using any bending at all? He's going to try to fight me with only taijutsu?" Naruto tried to punch Asuma in the face, but Asuma just grabbed his arm and gave a quick kick to Naruto's stomach.

"What the fuck?" The Naruto he just kicked, instead of flying off, just poofed into the air. 'Interesting, Naruto can make a clone with substance. It even looks like him, most clones are off color due to the element being used. Then again, he is air and he could do a real clone with enough concentration.' Asuma forgetting already that Naruto could use light also besides Air.

Naruto meanwhile had met up with Shino and Hinata. "We should work together for a better chance to get a bell." "Um, Naruto we had already thought of that. We were looking for you. "Oh…haha ok then lets go!" Naruto charged Asuma as quietly as he could. "Wait! Naruto! We need a plan!" However Naruto was too far to hear what quiet Hinata had to said. "Hinata it looks as if we have to follow Naruto either way and hope for the best." "Okay Shino lets go." Hinata and Shino followed after Naruto quietly.

Asuma tried to feel for his students chakra, and realized too late as he was kicked in the back by Naruto who was using air walk again to ram into Asuma. Asuma quickly switched himself with a log, trying not to reveal too much about him.

'Damn I always did hate the substitution technique.' Naruto quickly jumped into the bush where Hinata and Shino were currently about to burst into battle when they saw the log and stopped.

"Why didn't you guys come with me? We could have had him!" Naruto was slightly annoyed, thinking they didn't trust his judgement. Well then again, they didn't, but they had their reasons. "Um…Naruto we just thought it would be better to have a plan before we attack. I'm so sorry!"

Now Naruto was a reasonable guy, well he thought he was anyway. 'Sigh…they do have a point. I guess an after effect of pretending to be stupid so long. Stupid is as stupid thinks…or something…Damn I think I just confused sayings. Oh well it doesn't matter either way!'

"Oh…well that's good thinking and there's no reason to be sorry. So what is the plan guys?"

Asuma was spying on his students to see what would happen next. They were actually starting to work like a team, but he didn't know how long or even if it would last.

'Naruto has some potential, if I wasn't a jounin I might not have reacted quickly enough. However he was brash, but at least he didn't attack me from the front. He also didn't ask for his teammates help. Hinata is too shy and seems hesitant to even harm anyone. Shino hasn't reacted at all so I don't know how he is. They never even asked what my elements were…not that I would have told them, but still.'

"I placed a female bug on Asuma before he went away so we can track him using that. How will we attack him?" Shino said while remaining impassive as a rock. 'Shino doesn't let anything faze him does he? That's probably a good and bad thing.'

"I say we find him and then we just all attack, I mean, we're strong enough to all get a bell straight out right?" Naruto was musing out loud again. "That wouldn't work, he is a jounin, he blocked your surprise attack right? He will be able to handle us all if we try a straight forward attack. We need a distraction and then someone to charge in while the other person keeps him busy still."

Naruto and Hinata were amazed at the speed that he created a plan. "That's it! From now on you're the plan man. You will create all the strategies from now on!"

Shino just nodded once again. 'Jeez he could react a little bit.' "I don't think I can help….I'll just get in the way, you two go ahead and get a bell, I'll just become a problem….." 'She has so little self-confidence. It's so sad, she has so much potential.'

"Why do you think that Hinata?" "Because it's true. Even my little sister beats me in battle when I have to fight her at home. Father says it also."

'That's so sad..Her father should try to help her, not berate her. Doesn't he see what he's doing to his daughter?'

"That's not true Hinata. I can see you have a lot of potential. You shouldn't listen to what your dad always says. Maybe you just don't want to hurt your sister and that's why you always lose. As long as you try your best it's okay. If we fail, we'll fail together, and my nindo is to never go back on my word!" Hinata was truly touched that Naruto actually cared enough about her to say that.

"Thank you Naruto, but I am not worth such kind words….." Hinata just started to tear a little.

"Hinata you can be a very good bender and a kuniochi if you try." Hinata was startled to hear Shino actually say that. 'Th…Thank you guys…'

"Alright…I'll try my best!" Hinata gained a little self-confidence, not a lot, but it was a start. "I'll create the distraction, Shino can use his bugs to drain off Asuma-sensei's chakra and keep Asuma from concentrating enough to bend anything, so Hinata we're counting on you to get the bells!"

"B…but what if I mess up? Someone else should do this part, I'll mess up! This is the biggest part!" "Don't worry so much Hinata! You'll never know until you try!" "If you say so…."

Hinata just didn't want to get their hopes up just so she could mess it all up." "That's all we ask Hinata. Anyway I better go make a distraction for you guys to work. Ill bend some light and that should distract him by blinding him. Ready?" "Ready." Both Shino and Hinata answered him. "Alright then lets get this party started!"

Author's Note: Okay I felt this was a good place as any to stop….and I felt like a cliff hanger….so early..haha…Anyway…School starts in two days so ill be updating slower. I'm only 14 and I'm taking all pre-al classes. . 


	3. Teammates and Rivals

Disclaimer: If you don't understand that I don't own Naruto or Avatar….then you need help

Author's Note: Yay I'm starting to get more reviews! This Chapter will contain a lot of flashbacks and long speeches so I can tie up some loose ends and add more details to things I can think of. So far it looks like a plain Naru/Hina small Shika/Ino and Sasu/Saku….unless someone votes.

"Text" Speech

'Text' Thought

_Text_ Flashback

**Text Kyuubi**

Naruto was waiting for Shino and Hinata to get into position before he would make the distraction. He started reminiscing about when he first started bending. There was no in between. You either could or couldn't. Most of the civilians could bend, but not enough to do anything more then maybe watering plants or heating something up. Those who would become Shinobi knew it when they first started bending. The ability to bending didn't just pop up suddenly. He still remembered the day it happened.

_Naruto was once again running from the villagers. It seemed every time something special that happened to him, always happened when he was running away from danger. This time was simply because he tripped on some woman by accident. Naruto had of course tried to apologize to her, but she just screamed even louder._

"_Demon! You tried to trip me on purpose! I don't know why we even let you live!" Several of the villagers nearby were getting worked up again. "Yeah! We should've killed him when he was born! Why don't we just kill him now and end it?" _

_Naruto was now afraid for his life. Every time a mob formed, it meant more pain for him. 'Why do you always hurt me and yell demon boy?' He recently had his fourth birthday, and it seemed around his birthday they got even more violent then usual. He quickly ran to his safe haven, the forest._

_He was so focused he didn't realize how fast he was running. When he finally reached his own little part of the forest he found, with a waterfall and a small stream running through, he fell down and started to cry. "I hate them! Why are they so mean to me? I try as hard as I can to get them to like me. I try to be polite like Hokage-sama always tells me to be, but they don't care. What did I do to deserve this?"_

_By now little Naruto was just screaming to the heavens. He sniffled softly. "I don't know why I try; they just hurt me more when I try to be polite. They say mother and father left me because I am a demon child and they were ashamed of me. Were they? Maybe they did, it isn't like their wrong or anything…"_

_Naruto was so deep in thought he didn't see the air start to shimmer and take the form of a female. _

"_Why are you crying little boy?" Naruto looked up startled. Who are you?" "I am no one little Naruto." "Why are you here? How do you know my name?" "Because it is my job, I suppose you can say." "Are you going to hurt me too? Are you going to yell and call me a demon?"_

_The female's eyes softened at this. "No little one. I have come to ask if you would like my help." "Help? What do you mean?" "I mean I can give you the power to change their minds. You can make them see who you really are. You may call me Kaze." "Thank you Kaze….but what do you mean you can give me help?"_

"_I mean I will let you use my power to bend air." Naruto was baffled. He heard of some of the other children talk about how they were able to bend elements. He even saw some adults use it. _

"_Really? What do I have to do in return?" "Nothing, just grow strong Naruto." And with that Kaze started to shimmer out again. "Wait will I ever see you again?" "Maybe so Naruto It all depends on you."_

_Unbeknownst to Naruto he had just received the blessings of Air. He would now be able to become a Shinobi. "Th…Thank you Kaze."_

Naruto was turn out of his thoughts when he realized Shino and Hinata were in position. 'Okay I guess it's my turn now. Here goes nothing I suppose.' He gathered chakra to get ready to do some major bending.

'I have to distract Asuma as best I can. This is gonna take a lot of concentration. He started to get into a sort of trance to concentrate. He gathered light into his hand as much as he could handle, with in his other hand he gathered wind.

With the light he started to gather it into as small a ball as he could possibly, while the wind he was making into a sort of rope. With the light he threw it at Asuma's position. The light suddenly exploded like a flash bang in front of Asuma's eye.

Asuma was embarrassed. He got caught off guard from an academy graduate no less! He knew he should have been concentrating on his students, but he was caught in daydreams about Kurenai. She probably didn't even know that Asuma had a slight crush on her.

'Damn it! This isn't the time to be letting go of my guard.' He couldn't see and knew that running was futile, as he wouldn't be able to see where he was going and could very well just run into a tree. "Aren't you taught to never let your senses down Asuma?" Naruto's voice taunted him from afar. 'Why the nerve of that brat! To taunt his teacher like this!' "Hmph big words for such a short kid!"

That comment got on Naruto's nerves, he knew he was short! Why did everyone have to say it though! He almost lost his concentration, which would be fatal for this plan. Hinata was silently charging Asuma, while he could vaguely make out the form of many of Shino's bug flocking towards their target as well. Naruto quickly shot out his rope of wind he had created to tie up Asuma.

Hinata was scared, but here she was still running towards Asuma. She wasn't proficient at the Jyuken as her cousin Neji, or even her younger sister, Hanabi, to the family's disappointment. She was supposed to be the heir to the clan, not a meek mouse that let everyone step all over her.

'Naruto believes in me, and so does Shino. I can't let them down!' Hinata quickly jabbed Asuma in the left shoulder, but was swatted away by Asuma before she could reach the other shoulder to cut off his ability to bend with his arms. She flew into a tree hitting the trunk with her back. "Omph!" Hinata slid down the tree slowly, in pain. She held her stomach where Asuma had swatted her. 'I have to try again! I didn't get the bells!'

Naruto was busy trying to hold Asuma down with his chain rope, but Asuma showed his ability to bend air also, turning the rope back onto Naruto. Naruto struggled to undo the chain he, himself had created. Asuma was in control of the rope and Naruto knew it. 'I will not be shown up! I have to break off this chain!' Naruto threw his chakra against the chain, shattering it back into air. Naruto stumbled and fell without the chain holding him anymore.

Shino was busy watching from afar, as their plan wasn't working as well as they had hoped. His bugs had finally caught up to Asuma though and were slowly sucking his chakra away. Shino was shocked (no pun intended) as all his bugs were burnt off, stunned by the electricity that was flowing through them.

'So it seems Asuma bends both Air and Electricity. What else can he bend I wonder?' He shoved some his chakra into the ground seeing that maybe bending would be required in this situation. Shino, although he didn't bend often, didn't mean he was bad at it.

In fact he was actually the best bender in his family, though that wasn't saying much, as if his classmates thought he hated bending, he just seemed mildly annoyed with it compared with his family. Shino created a small spear of earth below Asuma and made it fly as fast as possible upwards, but Asuma had regained his eyesight now and quickly jumped away.

However Shino had already figured that Asuma had probably recovered from the flash and had aimed his spear not at Asuma, but the string that held the bells.

Hinata had already gotten her breath back from being knocked into the tree and was running towards Asuma when she noticed the ground was cracking. She slowed down a little wary of what Asuma was planning, forgetting that Shino was an earth bender. She tried to be careful not to step on Shino's shocked bugs, and watched as a spear cannoned out of the ground and Asuma jumped away.

She watched as the bells fell off the string, and quickly opened the jug she had on her belt and created a small hand with the water and caught the bells.

Asuma was surprised to see that the team had gotten the bells. Naruto and Shino jumped next to Hinata.

"Good Job Hinata! We knew you could do it!" Naruto patted her on the back, and Shino just nodded his agreement to Naruto's statement. Hinata blushed, but quickly started to frown.

"But Shino was the one to cut the bells off the sting. I didn't help. All I did was catch it…" Hinata looked back to the ground.

"Hinata even though I was the one to cut the string, if you didn't catch them, Asuma would have grabbed them, and all that work would have been for nothing." Shino said. Anytime Shino talked it was always straight to the point, but it was always polite.

"Thank you Shino….and you too Naruto." Hinata smiled.

Asuma watched his team in the glow of a victory. 'Even when they passed the test, she still was hard on herself.'

"Congratulations you guys passed. From now on you guys will be known as team 9. We'll meet everyday here at 7:30. Before I let you guys go for today I think its time for our first lesson. As you all know to first get your element, you must either gain the favor of an element, or if the element wishes, to pass a test. However to become a master, doesn't mean to master everything you can possibly do with an element, because that would be near impossible. There's so much you can do with each element it's impossible to do everything and anything with it. To become a master, an element must come to you, and this time it HAS to be a test. Unless you would to become an heir for that element, which is once every thousand years or so. To become an heir would to have total control of said element, to be able to summon it from no where, and to be able to even absorb it if someone where to try to use it against you."

"Who's the last known Heir to an element?" Naruto was curious to know what total power would be like.

"The last known Heir was the first Hokage. That's how this village got built. He was the heir to the element wood."

"Wood? But there are only 8 elements." Shino asked, now he was intrigued by this.

"There are 8 fairly normal elements. However there are also 4 hidden elements that are rare. Maybe 1 in every 100 bender will get the favor of these elements. There's wood, holy and sound."

"Holy? Isn't that just the same thing as light?" Hinata now became active in this conversation.

"Good question, but no holy is a much stronger element then light. Holy can't be used by those impure. Light only depends on how one acts. Holy will not even approach those with any evil in their soul. However those who have holy usually have so much power they become greedy, and holy will withdraw its power. Holy has beome very rare and untrusting since its last bender."

"Oh…but how is sound a rare element?" Naruto was confused. Sound didn't sound strong enough to be a hidden element.

"Well, I haven't seen a sound bender before, but supposedly they are naturally even faster then air benders, running at the speed of sound if they can handle it. They influence sound waves to be able to hear whatever anyone's saying within a 5 mile radius, perfect for spying. They can attack using sound, able to use genjutsu and break ear drums to immobilize their enemies."

"Sound still doesn't strong enough to be a hidden element." Naruto was starting to get irritating.

"Hidden doesn't mean strong. Besides sound is more versatile then other elements." Asuma said sagely.

"Either way you all can go home. Oh and I forgot. I was going to say this, but someone interrupted me." Here Asuma was glaring at Naruto.

"When and if you finally become a master at one or more elements, you can use that element almost as well as an heir. You can control that element without chakra and get a summoning contract for whatever guardian of said element, if they wish too give one." Naruto, Hinata and Shino all just nodded their heads.

"Okay then team, you can all go home now."

Naruto walked to Ichiraku to get some ramen. He sat down on his usual stool. "One miso ramen please." Naruto looked around to see who else was eating. In a corner Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba were eating together.

'Hmmm I'm surprised Sakura was able to force Sasuke to come eat with them. He must have been threatened for something' "Hey look there's fox-boy!" Kiba had apparently found him out. "Hey dog-breath what's up?"

"Hey don't call me dog-breath bastard!" Kiba yelled at Naruto, while Akamaru just barked in agreement.

"Then don't call me fox-boy!" Naruto was getting annoyed. Here he was trying to eat great ramen, and Kiba had to ruin it.

"Why not? Everyone else does?" Kiba just shouted out in reply. Naruto looked sad for a second before he quickly covered it up. 'Everyone calls me that?' "That still doesn't give you the right to call me that bastard!" Kiba just snorted. Sakura and Sasuke stood up.

'Oh great now Sasuke was going to get involved in this.' Naruto was starting to find Sakura unattractive. Without contact with her he could question why he liked her. However he realized he just went after her because she was popular so he thought if he went out with her then people would talk to him.

"Hey dope." Sasuke was already starting to get on Naruto's nerves already. "Hey Sasuke bastard." It was here that Sakura decided to throw in her oh so smart thoughts.

"You can't say that to Sasuke! He's way better then you'll ever be!" 'What did I ever see in her? She's too blind with caring with Sasuke.' "Look I'm just trying to eat so leave me alone!"

"Fight me" Naruto looked bewildered at Sasuke, and Kiba was also staring at Sasuke. Sakura just didn't care. 'Sasuke-kun can beat the shit out of that loser Naruto!'

"Why do you want to fight me?" 'I bet I know why…' Sasuke just smirked at him. "To show everyone that your just a dope whether or not you have a second element or not. 'I'll show everyone that his just a fraud.' "I'm not in the mood. Good-bye, I am going home. I'm sorry old man, I gotta go. I'll take that ramen later."

Naruto walked out and started to walk home. 'Damn that Sasuke, he's always out to ruin my day.' Naruto quickly dove to the side as a streak of flame shot pass by. 'Since when did I have that good of a reflex?' "Hmph…that was just luck. Dope." Naruto was pretty pissed off now. "Where do you think you can get off just attacking me like that?"

"Shut up Naruto, Sasuke-kun can do whatever he wants!" Sakura and Kiba were watching, but Kiba didn't look so happy about this. 'Sasuke can't just attack Naruto like that for no reason…..that's against the rules.'

"Sasuke you know its against the rules to just attack someone for no reason!" "Shut up and fight Naruto" Naruto just sighed and dodged the many flames that were flying towards him. He dived again to the right. "Sasuke you have to stop this!" This time Kiba was the one to say it.

Naruto started to concentrate and created 2 clones from light, giving them solid bodies, not even bothering to make fake clones with air.

He made his two clones attack, trying to use their higher speed to gain an advantage, since they couldn't bend themselves. Naruto was focusing both light and the wind together to form a cloak; he watched his clones try to fend off Sasuke as long as he could.

He felt as the cloak was formed and covered his entire body. All Benders could make cloaks such as this but only air and light benders could use it to erase they presence. With air they could erase their body and footprinks, but with light they could erase their actual aura and power.

Together they became a cloak that hid their entire presence. He walked behind Sasuke and chopped him quickly in the neck. Once Sasuke fell over he quickly released his cloak, doing it used so much chakra it was insane.

"Sasuke-kun! What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was now yelling as loud as she could. 'If anything happens to Sasuke I will personally kill you Naruto!'

Kiba just stared in awe that Naruto could actually beat Sasuke. 'Wasn't he dead least in class?

"He attacked me first now if you will leave me alone I'm going home!" Naruto was practically seething at this point. First Sasuke bastard attacks him, and then Sakura has the audacity to yell at him for it?

Naruto arrived home and just fell on his bed and fell straight asleep. "Tomorrows going to be the beginning of my genin career" He mumbled sleepily.

End

Whoa….3000 words. Longest Chapter yet….Anyway….Next is going to be the beginning of wave country and might take a while, I go back to school tomorrow. Also would u guys rather have fast updates like what ive been doing or long ones that take longer?


	4. Training before the Storm

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer I will write out. Me no own anime.

Author's Note: It's finally happened sadly……School has started. I have considerably less time to write now. Sorry everyone. Also does anyone feel that I should go more in depth with Hinata and Shino's past and life? Cause I can do it if people feel the need. Also I need some help with a plot hole I just thought of. If anyone wishes to be my editor/helper they can ether PM me or IM me on aim IxWorryxMyself.

"Text" Speaking

'Text' thinking

_Text_ Flashback

**Text** Kyuubi

Demon Days gone by.

Buuzzzz! Naruto groaned and woke up. 'Damn is it morning already?' He grabbed his alarm clock and knocked it against the wall, effectively shutting up the noise. He yawned and clambered over to the shower, quickly jumping in the cool water. 'A cold shower is the only way to walk up.'

"Gotta get up and get ready for my first day as a genin!" Naruto wouldn't generally call himself an extremely cheerful person, but today was a special day, and no amount of animosity from the villagers was going to change it. Now that he was a bender, they would give him some space, whether in fear or not.

Hinata woke up; she couldn't believe she was actually a genin now. 'Maybe….maybe Shino and Naruto are right. Maybe I'm not so useless...' She thought back to when she first received her element.'

_Hinata stood by the bond on her family's ground. It was just after her father had yelled at her. "Why can't you do the simplest of moves? Even your cousin Neji, a branch member, is doing better then you." A resounding smack sounded, and Hinata started to feel the tears well up. _

'_Why…why can't I do this? Why am I so useless. "You useless girl! I don't want to see your face anymore. Go away!" Hyuuga Hiashi stormed off, most likely to his quarters. 'Even since mom died, dad has become so mean. When she was here he used to smile. I miss her so much.' She run to the pond. Whenever she felt bad, she always went here. It calmed her nerves for whatever reason. 'I don't want to fight. I don't want to hurt people. Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to do anything.' _

_She was crying, not watching the lake like she usually did. If she had she would have seen the ripple in the lake. The ripple became more and more pronounced, until the water parted and a woman in a blue dress flowing around her heels came up. She had long flowing black hair that reached her waist, and her eyes sparkled blue. 'This poor girl, she has been abused for so long, mentally and physically.' _

"_Why are you crying Hinata?" "Dad says I'm useless….and he's right. He probably wishes I wasn't his daughter." The woman stayed quiet before stepping off the lake. Hinata hadn't looked up when she heard the woman, figuring it was just a branch member trying to console her._

"_You have potential if you just believed in yourself." Hinata finally looked up and gasped at what she saw. 'She's so beautiful!' Hinata was stunned that the woman was standing on the water. Slowly the woman walked off the lake and hugged Hinata. _

"_Poor girl, you have been abused too long. You have a lot of love and purity in your heart that goes unnoticed by your father. You could be a great healer if you so wished." Hinata sighed when she heard that. "Father would never approve, besides I don't have the blessings of water." _

_The woman smiled and lightly laughed at that. "Ahh…so it seems." Hinata looked down when the woman laughed. 'She thinks I'm stupid too.' The woman frowned when Hinata started to sniffle again. 'She is so broken, that she thinks anyone talking to her is always making fun of her.' _

"_Well girl I think I should tell you my name then. I am called Mizu." Hinata audibly gasped, 'This is the element of water!' Hinata immediately bowed to her. "Mizu-sama!" The woman gently pulled her up and smiled. 'There is no need to bow to me, if anything I should be bowing to you." Hinata just kept her head down. "I am not worthy though!" _

_Mizu just pulled her up again. "My child you have faced so many hardships already, there is no need to test you. I will give you my blessings." Mizu lightly kissed Hinata on the forehead._

_Hinata felt a rush of power surge through her body when she felt Mizu's lips on her forehead. "It seems you have a lot of unused potential. You should put it to good use now that you have unlocked it. You could become the greatest healer ever known, even better then Tsunade. Water will have a stronger pull with you, then most other water benders." Hinata just flushed and muttered "Thank you." With that Mizu walked back to the lake, the water parting for her. _

"_I have a feeling I will see you again." And with that Mizu winked at her and the water closed back up again. Hinata just stood there and felt a strange sense of pride swell up in her. 'I won't make you regret this Mizu-sama!'_

Hinata had almost forgotten her promise to Mizu. If Mizu could see her now, Hinata was sure she would be ashamed. 'I promised her I would do my best, but I haven't been. I must try my hardest now that I'm a genin!' She felt the strange feeling return to her as it had swelled in her when she first met Mizu. It seemed the bender within her agreed. She would try as hard as she could to master water. She felt a strange presence nearby, but ignored it, unable to identify what it was.

"I got to get to training with Asuma-sensei and Naruto and Shino!" Hinata ran out and rushed to the training grounds. She missed her little sister wish her good luck.

Shino was at home eating breakfast. His mother and father were eating nearby. There was no conversation going on, for the Aburame clan was notorious for being silent. "Good bye Mother, Father. I must go to training." Shino walked out as his parents nodded.

Shino sighed as he walked to the training grounds. His parents were not benders and only used the kikai bugs to battle. He had to pass a test to get the element Earth. It wasn't easy, he had had to win a battle against a guardian of Earth.

_Shino was sitting on the ground mediating. He wanted to be a bender. Sure, he could become a shinobi without bending, but from his clan, the strongest ones were the ones who had also become benders. As the heir of the Aburame Clan (don't know if this is actually true. Don't care either.) he had to be the strongest of the clan. It was he who was the pillar of the clan. He would have to lead the clan once his father stepped down._

_Shino felt the ground start to rumble and quickly got up and jumped onto a tree branch. A man stood where the rumbling had begun with cracks all along the area. "Do you really wish to become a bender?" Shino knew this had to be tsuchi, the element earth. "Because I am the heir to the Aburame clan, I HAVE to the strongest. Tsuchi frowned slightly. "Is that the only reason? To have strength?" Tsuchi was slightly offended by the way Shino worded it. 'He sounds so arrogant. Does he expect strength to be handed to him?' _

_Shino frowned. "What other reason is there to bend?" Tsuchi just shock his head. "There are many reasons to become a bender, most better then just to have strength. Well, lets start with this, why do you need to have strength?" _

_Shino stood thinking about this. He started slowly. "Because... I have to have strength for this clan. If I don't then what will my clan do? I have to lead them, and how can I lead them if I'm weak. If I am weak then the clan will be wiped out. I have to have strength for my clan…and for myself. I have to protect them." _

_Tsuchi nodded at this. 'So it seems Shino isn't hopeless.' Tsuchi was one of the few elements who was against giving blessings without a test. "How else can you be sure of their worth?" He had questioned them. While his brothers and sisters may be free with their power, he was not. Only the worthy received the blessings of earth. _

_"If you wish to have my blessings, you will have to pass a test. Do you accept?" Shino, although 5 at the moment understood what this meant. He had to fight him. _

_"Yes" He said without hesitation He quickly jumped away as a spear of earth flew from the ground. He was slightly scared, Tsuchi wasn't messing around._

_Tsuchi watched as Shino jumped away. 'Good he has potential.' Tsuchi wasn't crazy he wasn't going to kill the poor boy. All the attacks he was using was blunt, getting rid of the fatal factor. As the element himself, all he had to do was think of what he wanted to happen and the earth would rush to obey him._

_Shino ran towards Tsuchi dodging random shurikens made of earth that Tsuchi created at of nowhere. Shino was a foot away from Tsuchi, when he threw 2 shurikens at Tsuchi, throwing them to widen before honing in on Tsuchi. The shurikens pierced Tsuchi's chest before the body fell apart. 'Damn that was a clone. Where is he?' Shino jumped away on instinct as Tsuchi burst from the ground throwing a kunai where Shino was. Shino switched with his kikai bugs, the kunai flowing through the swarm. 'Thank god dad taught me the substitution technique last week. _

_Tsuchi smiled at Shino. 'He will do fine.' "That is enough Shino, you have passed my test." Shino stopped his surprise attack, stepping out of the bushes behind Tsuchi. "But why? I didn't even touch you!" Tsuchi just laughed. "Even if we continued you wouldn't be able to. I woudn't be able to become an element if I couldn't defeat a young boy." Tsuchi pressed a finger against Shino's forehead, marking that Shino had his blessing. Tsuchi abruptly waved slightly and started to meld with the floor. "Until we meet again." Shino just smiled happily and ran home to tell his parents._

Shino arrived at the training ground before Hinata and Naruto. He sat down and started to meditate. He wanted to perfect his chakra control and therefore bend better. He didn't know any genjutsu or ninjutsu though. All he had was the family taijutsu style, the praying mantis style. He could do them, but no one had taught him anything higher then henge (transformation) or the clone technique. He hoped Asuma-sensei could teach him some.

'I have to learn as many as I can so I can be the best heir.' He watched Hinata walk into the field. 'It seems Hinata is a little more confident now that she has become a genin. Slowly behind her was Naruto. 'He seems more cheerful too now that we've passed the test.'

Naruto saw Shino start to get up as he and Hinata arrived. "Asuma-sensei should be here soon…" Hinata looked at her watch (in my fic there's technology.)

Asuma walked out of the pub. 'Nothing better then a good bottle of sake.' Sure it might have been a little, stupid, but he was really in the mood for sake even if he was suppose to go teach his students in half an hour.

He's mind wandered back to his genin days. He was on a team with Kurenai and some person named Itsumi Hirigaki. Itsumi now a days worked as a blacksmith. His shop was doing well, used by all of the elite ninjas in town. 'Maybe I should get some present for my team. After all you only become a genin once. What weapon would be good for his students?' "Oh well…I'll figure it out." He jogged to training grounds 24 and saw all his students just sitting around. "Good morning team!"

Hinata was startled by Asuma's sudden appearance. She would never be used to his speed. 'He could warn us before he arrived….' "Good morning Asuma-sensei.

Naruto looked behind him at Asuma. "Good morning Asuma-sensei." 'Maybe I should ask now, before I forgot again. "Hey Asuma-sensei you never told us what elements you mastered." Hinata and Shino just nodded also.

Asuma smiled at his students. 'I didn't think any of them would remember, or even notice.' "Well I am a master with air, thunder, and metal. I am sufficient though in fire also." Shino looked thoughtful for a second before deciding to voice out his thoughts. "Why aren't we put with an instructor that has our own element?"

Asuma thought for a second before answering. "To even out the teams. Also you never know what your second element will be. That way you can learn things besides just your element. Besides you can learn to bend your element by yourself. In fact we encourage it."

Naruto and Shino just nodded. "Okay anyway today we'll just do some light training and then do a D-mision or two if we can make it. Afterwards I'll get you all a treat." "Okay!" (oh my god the urge I had to write Hai! Too much anime for me)

5 laps around Konoha, 50 push ups and sit ups, and 50 punches and kicks for each arm and leg later……

"Oh….my…..GAWD" Naruto fell over huffing and puffing. Before he became a genin he never worked this hard.

"Urgh…g..a..w…d…." Hinata was too tired to even finish her sentence, falling on her back.

",…." Shino was as stoic as ever, the only way you would know he was tired was the fact he's chest was heaving and was sweating more then he knew he possibly could.

"Why are you guys so tired? We haven't even begun to train your bending. And afterwards we still have to do a mission or two!" All three of them glared, even if Hinata's glare wasn't as strong as say, Naruto's.

Asuma just laughed at their faces. 'If they think that was hard wait until we start to get into more complicated stuff, and then becoming a chuunin requires even more work.' "If you guys think that was hard, you'll never reach your dreams!" That shut them up fast.

After a 15 minute break they all got up. "Okay you guys I want to see what you can do first before I do anything. Do the fanciest things you can do!"

"I'll go first…" Shino got up. "Do you want me to bend only without any help from my kikai bugs?" "Yes, but afterwards just say what you can do with them." Shino nodded before walking to the middle of the field. He sat down in a meditation form. He slowly breathed in and out.

Asuma was watching taking notes on everything he could. 'He needs to much time and concentration to start bending. What if he was ambushed. He needs to learn to keep chakra on the surface of his body ready at a moments notice, but still hidden from plain view.' Shino finally opened his eyes and stood up.

'I have to give this my all.' He shoved 6 separate strings of his chakra straight into the ground, gathering earth with his chakra like a magnet. He forced it up into the air where they became razor sharp spears before he shifted his chakra in them forming six small dragons that soared around. He made them fan out from around him, creating a sort of shield, before combining them into one huge dragon that he made fly high up then crumble into many huge missiles falling down which then each separated into two small missiles, filling the air with missiles. Then he shoved the rest of his chakra right into the ground around him and created a barrier as the missiles crashed into the grounds.

Asuma watched in amusement. 'It seems all the concentration was worth it. He has good chakra control and a medium amount of chakra. Hinata and Naruto gaped at the display. 'Makes you lose confidence doesn't it?' Hinata felt her self-doubt come out again. 'No! I told myself I would become a confident person!'

Naruto was just amazed at the sheer amount of things he could do with earth. 'Dragons, Spears, Missiles, Barriers.' Naruto also noted that Shino liked to keep quiet on what he was doing, not creating a name for his techniques, or at least saying them out loud for someone to prepare against. (I always hated how everyone screams out their attack. Pshh) "Okay Hinata your next!"

"But..but what about Naruto?" "He can go after you" "Shouldn't we talk about Shino's bending first?" "No I'll tell you all about that afterwards." Hinata just sighed and walked to the lake.

Hinata closed her eyes, 'Here goes nothing!' Unlike Shino she unconsciously already kept her chakra under she skin, but hidden from senses. She felt the energy inside her react to the water nearby. She coaxed the water rather then force it to her will. It was always stronger when it wasn't forced, or at least she felt so. She flooded her chakra all into the water, before hand doing any bending. She of course kept some for afterwards, if she needed it. She created a water clone of herself before starting to spar in taijutsu with it. Right before each hit she gathered some chakra in her fingers before jabbing the clone in a chakra point. She had already activiated her byakugan.

"Hey Asuma-sensei what is she doing?" "Her family has a taijutsu style called the Jyuuken. It uses chakra to close the opponents chakra hole openings and stopping the flow." Naruto just nodded.

Hinata summoned some water into her hand before changing it into needles which she promptly threw at the clone. (heheh Haku that silly feminine boy) As soon as the needles pierced the clone it created a pool of water which Hinata pulled to her hands to create a ball which she chucked into the air. The water started to spilt and then fall. The water then grew spikes and then she froze them into iceballs. The water shattered when it smacked into the ground sending shards everywhere. She then summoned the shards back to her hands then shooted them back into the air like a machine gun then the shards melted back to water becoming a dragon that roared and dived into the water. The remaining water pooled around her she turned into kunais and threw them at a tree but kept one. She lightly cut herself with it.

"Why is she cutting herself!" Naruto was starting to freak out. "Just calm down and watch her!" Asuma commanded.

Hinata pooled the kunai into water that she covered her hand with. She put it over her cut and removed her hand and the water stayed there glowing. Five seconds later it fell off and the cut was gone. Hinata heaved a huge huff before walking back to the group. "That's the best I can do…I know it's not much." "Don't be silly, it was very nice." Naruto smiled her. "Alright Naruto it's your turn," Asuma watched Naruto walk into the middle of the ground.

Naruto didn't have a clue as to what to do. He could bend on the fly, he didn't even know that he kept the chakra directly below his skin. He did it ever since he was attacked by the villagers. **You should just do what they did.** 'Yea…I can do that…wait…what? Who said that?' ** I did** 'Who are you?' He didn't receive answer.

"Why is he just standing there Asuma-sensei?" "I don't know Hinata." Asuma narrowed his eyes slightly. 'What is going on?'

**You better do something. Your teammates are getting suspicious.** 'Yeah….wait tell me who you are first!' **Hmph. I'll tell you later tonight. Ungrateful brat.** 'That voice better answer me!'

"Why aren't you doing anything Naruto?" 'Oh crap Asuma-sensei is getting worried.' "I was just trying to think of what to do I got it now." 'Alright I better just do it.'

Naruto let chakra be released from every pore in his body. 'This is gonna be hard to pull off.' Being an Air and Light bender wasn't exactly easy to show off. They both were invisible but everywhere. Naruto created a solid clone made of light to just stand there. Then he created a chain rope made of air to bind the clone. The clone now had his hands tied behind his back. He pulled wind into his fingertips into a small ball, before he shot them off at the clone. The clone exploded into a flashbang. Then he combined the wind and air to create a solid kunai and shuriken set which he then proceeded to throw at a tree into a perfect design of a circle. Then he pooled more then half of his leftover for one last shot. First he combined all the chakra to create an air/light hybrid which he first made a cloak with part of the chakra.

"Where did Naruto go?" "He's using a genjustsu." 'A very high level it seems. I can't sense his chakra or aura anymore.'

Naruto pooled the rest together to might a dragon made of light to charge the gun digging into the ground until it exploded and scorched the ground. Then using the last of his chakra made a tornado of wind, 5 feet in height. It stayed around for a minute sucking in the kunai's he had created, they hadn't dissipated. Then it threw the kunai back out before it died down.

"Okay Naruto that's enough come over here." Asuma didn't realize that Naruto had used ALL of his chakra and didn't leave enough to have enough energy to walk over. "How about you all come over here?" He didn't want them to know he couldn't move.

"Sigh why must you make things more difficult?" Asuma walked over while Shino and Hinata started to follow him.

"Okay here are my notes, Shino you have good chakra control, and a pretty good amount of it, but it takes you too long to concentrate." Shino nodded, determination shining through.

"Hinata you have the best chakra control of the group, but the least amount of chakra. You will need more chakra, but you have a knack for healing." Hinata smiled at the compliment,

"Naruto…you have the worst control, you used more chakra then you had to, but you also have the most chakra, also you are the only one to have two elements unlocked. You need to work on your control. You can combine your elements which is a very hard thing to do too. It seems you can create actual objects when you combine your powers." Naruto just nodded. "Okay everyone since this took too long all of you go home!" (yea….I didn't expect for this to take so long.)

Naruto arrived home and fell over. 'Where is that voice that was talking to me earlier?' **Right here boy** 'Who are you?' **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am the guardian of fire and light.**

'The Kyuubi? But the forth killed you!' **The fourth recognized what I was. He knew why I was attacking.** '.Why were you attacking?' **Konoha had gotten too big for its britches that's what. Konoha had the arrogance to insult the elements, saying that they commanded them and not the other way around. Fire sent me to kill you all. Fire isn't known for his ability to see past insults.** 'Did you really have to kill so many here?' **I am nothing but his guardian I must listen to all he tells me.** 'Well then why are you talking to me?'

**Just because I attacked doesn't mean I have to agree with it. I guess you can call this me trying to get over my regret over attacking. I guess I want personal redemption.**' 'Well…I guess that works.. What can you teach me?' **I can see that your personal development is going fast. You already have unlocked two elements. I can help you get more elements then anyone else. ** 'What would be the point? Wouldn't it be better to just master a few elements then to have all of them?'

**Hmph good answer. You're a smart boy. Since you aren't power hungry I suppose I can really help you. You already seem to have gained the favor of Air and Light. I suppose its only natural I should help you get the element holy and time. **

'Time? My sensei never told me about that,' **Who says that any of your shinobi happen to know if it? Time is only given to those worthy of it. No one before had ever been worthy of time. You are the only human in the world without an ounce of impurity. Do not gain the arrogance of men and you shall be blessed beyond your wildest imagination.** '

Are you sure I can handle it?' **I think so…kit. I will also give you the contract to summon the other guardians of fire. Fire may develop an interest in you after this.** 'Thank you Kyuubi.' ** Your welcome. Now go to sleep. You'll need a lot of training before all of this will become worth while.**

Naruto went onto his bed and fell asleep.

End Chapter

Dear god my hands hurt. Also at the end I was kinda trying to rush through. Im tired! Give me a break! I'm only 14! Anyway……I know it seems all "Oh noes Naruto is too powerful" But….I don't care. Besides he isn't really.


	5. Explanations of sorts

Author's Note: I'm trying to figure out if I want to use an editor, so this chapter has been edited by Koharu Kage. Anyway….Chapters will be going a lot slower now that school has arrived, sorry guys, this is probably the last chapter you'll get fast. Also some people are getting confused about Naruto's ability to bend light. He was blessed by light, I figured if I did air you could figure out that light did the same thing. Apparently I assume too much so ill just throw it in this chapter hehe.

"blah" speaking

'meh' thinking

_Flashback _

**Kyuubi**

**_Kyuubi is thinking!_**

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He had had a weird dream about Kitsunes and more secret elements. He had enough problems enough with life without dealing with crazy demons that attack his village because an element was angry. 'I know it happened, but I don't want to deal with it right now. I'll deal with him later!' **You can't blow me off that easily kit.** '….damn' Kyuubi chuckled at this. **You should appreciate what I'm doing for you brat.**

Kyuubi was interested in Naruto, but that should go without saying. I mean he was helping the little kit with this. **_I don't think kit understands how much I'm doing for him._** **If you don't want my help I can leave, you know. I'll just go away to the back of your mind and you'll never get Fire or Time to look at you.** 'Hey! That's blackmail, besides I was going to talk to you later about all that!' **Well might as well deal with it now that I'm here. **

Naruto sighed and sat bat down. 'Well okay, is there a way we can do this face to face?'** Well then just start meditating and I'll get you here **

Naruto sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing down and entered a trance like state. The room started to spin and then he found himself in a sewer like hallway. He stuck out his tongue in distaste. He quickly ran to the only room in the hallway.

Kyuubi stood around in his humanoid form. He was around 6'5 in this form with flaming red hair that was spiked except for two bangs, and he had a slim narrow face with fox eyes. His clothing was a traditional fighting gi that was blood red, with Fire written in kanji on the back and Light in kanji written on the front. **So you have finally arrived.**

Naruto just rolled his eyes. 'Duh. Anyway we're going to have to make this quick, I have to meet my team in 2 hours.' Kyuubi let out a small sigh at this. **Boy this your own mind you can control the flow of time in here. It can be five hours in here and only one outside. However it will tire out your real body. **'Oh okay. So what are you going to teach me?'

Kyuubi paced around the room for a few minutes. **Don't be so impatient boy, theres still the matter of if your body can handle the strain. ** 'My body can take it just teach me! _**He has the heart, but does he have to skill. It won't do if his body tears down.** _'Pleassseee!' ** sigh fine boy I'll train you, but first I'll have to make a 'few minor' changes. **'Just do it!' **You shouldn't be so trusting boy. How do you know I'm not trying to use you?**

Naruto tilted his head. 'I trust you because I think your telling the truth. You don't seem to be lying and I'm a pretty good judge of character.' **Hmm that must be my instincts are work. But I digress, it doesn't matter. All I will do is just add some muscle to your body so most likely you'll get taller.** 'That's great! Then I won't be so short. Just another reason to do this.' **Fine kit lay down, this will take a hour. **

Naruto quickly laid down before Kyuubi gathered his chakra and started to tweak Naruto's body, which in real life was in sort of a coma with Kyuubi's chakra encasing him. However since he didn't have any bloodlust and he was suppressing it, no one noticed anything was happening in Naruto's house.

An hour later in Naruto's mind, but only 10 minutes outside had collapsed and finally Kyuubi was done. **Phew that was tiring work. You can stand back up kit.** Naruto was energetic and he didn't know why. 'What's going on? I feel a rush of energy and I don't like it.' **Just a side effect, it'll wear off. ** 'Well what else are we going to do?' **I will teach you my own taijutsu style, Dance of the Fire Dragon. I will also help you get the element time and Fire will take an interest from you when he sees all this is battle. If you lose however using any of this gifts, be forewarned, fire will lose any interest if you haven't already earned his blessings. Also I will give you the summoning contract to the element Fire. There are many different creatures in here. The lowest being the fox, the highest being the dragons and phoenixes. **

Naruto was close to having a seizure now, with all these new changes. 'Great! Lets get started now.' **Hmph okay here sign this contract with your blood. When you want to summon you'll have to use your blood, cover your finger and write in kanji in the air, Fire. **Naruto eagerly signed, 'alright let's get started!'

It had been two months since Naruto had met Kyuubi. He trained everyday first with his team, then with Kyuubi at night. He and his team had grown exponentially. They had done two D missions almost every day since they had become a team. Hinata had become more confident after one special mission. Naruto still remembered that day.

_It had been one week since Kyuubi had started to teach Naruto all he could and so far Fire still hadn't taken enough interest in Naruto to show himself, and Naruto was starting to feel bad. What could he do though except work harder? **Don't worry boy I'm sure Tenka is getting close to noticing you.** 'Yeah…okay' Kyuubi hated seeing his kit sad, it may have been only a week but Naruto grew on people. "Naruto pay attention, it is time to be training, not day dreaming."_

_Naruto muttered darkly quietly, "Slave driver." He quickly ducked to the ground as a kunai whizzed over his head. "I heard that Naruto." Naruto sighed and got back up returning to the "training" his favorite teacher was giving him. Finally he counted his last 200 kicks for his right leg._

"_Oh my god..I think my leg is going to fall off.." "Naruto spar with Hinata." "Fine fine." Naruto walked towards Hinata and smiled. "Try your best okay Hinata?" "Okay Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto had been going with Hinata to go eat and just to go out after training for the last week. Just yesterday he had let her call him Naruto-kun, but he still was too embarrassed to start calling her Hinata-chan. 'It was different with Sakura, she didn't like me.' _

"_Sarutobu-san! Mizuki has stolen the forbidden scroll of seals!" Asuma looked alarm at this information. "Team 9 I'm giving you all a mission, find Mizuki and bring the scroll back! It has all of Konoha's kinjustus." Shino immediately jumped off to go look and Naruto was about too also before he felt a tug on his shirt._

"_Let's go together Naruto-kun! That way if we find him, we'll have help from each other," "Good thinking Hinata." Hinata slightly frowned at the way Naruto avoided calling her Hinata-chan. 'Does he not like me?'_

_Hinata and Naruto were in the forest looking around when Naruto sensed an unknown chakra. "Hinata use your bakyugan and look behind us. I feel a chakra source." "Okay…..It's Mizuki!" "Okay it's time for our first real battle Hinata!" Naruto was excited and Hinata was nervous. 'As long as I'm with Naruto I guess this will be okay.' A fuuma shuriken (the big ass shuriken that Sasuke used, and mizuki used also) struck the tree right next to Naruto. 'Holy shit! If that had hit me I would be dead.' **Kit this is a real battle, not a spar. He will try to kill you. **"Guess I missed, that won't happen again." Mizuki walked from behind the bushes. "Oh? Only genins? This will be faster and easier then I thought."_

_Hinata was too scared to move, the shuriken was had hit only 6 inches away from her. 'I could die here. This isn't just training. But….Naruto is here. I can't let him be disappointed in me. I can't let him die.' Hinata opened her bottle letting loose the water from within. She quietly formed as many needles as she could. Asuma had been trying to help her use the byakugan in conjunction with water to hit pressure points. She watched as Mizuki and Naruto were talking._

"_Why are you trying to steal the scroll?" Naruto was trying to gain some time as he started to bend a chain of air behind him. He had been working on his control and could do bending without using his hands, but it took too long to use in actually battle. "Because you dumb demon! With it I can have the power to be more powerful then all the Hokages."_

_Naruto gasped at that. 'Stronger then the Hokage, just from that scroll? **Naruto you had better be careful he might have read some of it already.** 'Right.' He had finished creating his bond and quickly ran up to Mizuki and wrapped the chain and pulled the chain together as hard as he could. _

_Hinata watched as Naruto wrapped him up. 'There's the opening I needed!' Hinata carefully aimed her needles before throwing them all at different pressure points. _

_Mizuki laughed as he felt the chain wrap around him. "Foolish boy, you think this can hold me?" He quickly unraveled it, and swatted away the needles flying towards him. "I already have mastered earth, and even with as little air bending I can do, it's more then enough to unravel a genin's work. He quickly put his hands in front of him and quickly raised it high and with it a pillar of earth shot up from underneath Naruto and shoved him into the air._

_Hinata watched horrified as Naruto plummeting and he seemed to be dazed from the sudden attack unable to bend air to catch him. Hinata quickly unleashed all the water she felt around her into a blanket under Naruto. 'Thank god it's night, if there was sunlight I wouldn't be able to bend as strong.' Naruto snapped out of his state when he saw multiple shurikens heading towards Hinata. 'I got to save her!' He dove in front of her before the shurikens could strike her. "Urk!" The shurikens dug into his skin._

"_Naruto!" Hinata watched as Naruto tried to regain his breathe, but he was still breathing painfully slow. "Why…why did you save me?" "Because, you're my teammate. Besides…you're dream is more important then mine." Hinata started to cry heavily. 'Why..why couldn't I be strong enough to save him? How come I'm so weak that Naruto had to sacrifice himself for me?' _

_Mizuki watched amused as Hinata watch Naruto slowly die in front of her. "That demon deserved to die, and you'll die next for trying to help him."_

_Hinata watched as Naruto's wound glow red and start to heal. 'He…he's healing. I can't let Mizuki know or else he'll really kill Naruto.' Hinata stood up and looked at Mizuki laugh. 'I hate his laugh…and more importantly I hate him. He tried to kill Naruto. I can't forgive that.' She gathered all the water that she used to make the blanket and used her only lethal attack. Mizuki was too busy laughing to notice all the water start to surround him. The water sharpened to many kunais. _

_Mizuki stopped laughing and finally noticed all the water around him. "What the-" His body became riddled with many kunai wounds all over and felt the kunais go away, only to stabbed into him once again in different areas. _

_Hinata retched after killing Mizuki. 'Is this what being a kunoichi is about? Killing people just to save yourself?' Hinata walked over to Mizuki and took the scroll, but first made sure that Mizuki was actually dead. She couldn't bear look at the body so groped for his hand before checking for his pulse. 'He's dead…and I'm the one who killed him.' _

_Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata in a hug. "You did what you had to do Hinata. Don't feel so bad. If you didn't we both would be dead." "I know Naruto-kun…I know but that doesn't change the fact that I killed someone." Naruto frowned sadly. "Hinata…you did it to protect someone, I think that's a good reason. How about this. From now on we will only kill someone when we have to protect someone special to us?" "Okay Naruto." "Come on lets go back to the village and give back the scroll." Naruto leaned on Hinata for support and they hobbled back to the Hokage's tower. _

_Sandaime was surprised to see Naruto and Hinata walk in with the missing scroll. "Here's the scroll Hokage-sama" Hinata was the one to answer as Naruto was too tired._

After that little episode Hinata and Naruto started to hang out more and trained even harder then Shino. "Okay team 9 we're done for the day. Go home." "Come on Hinata lets go eat…" "Okay Naruto-kun."

They sat down at Ichiruka's for some ramen. "Naruto…..do you think I will get my second element soon?" "I think you'll get it soon Hinata, if we just keep working hard." "Maa.. Hinata, Naruto your eating here too?" Shikamaru had walked in along with Chouji and Ino. "Hey Shikamaru, Chouji." "Hello Ino"

Hinata started to chat with Ino while Shikamaru and Chouji sat by Naruto. "So what's the deal with you two? Are you guys going out?" Ino was being nosy as usual. Hinata started to blush heavily before stuttering out ".N.NO…Naruto doesn't like me like that," "Oh? Is that disappointment I sense in your voice?" Ino was just teasing but Hinata just blushed even more. "Eh! Do you like Naruto?" Hinata just buried her face into her arms. "It isn't anything to be embarrassed about Hinata…"

"So are you two going out Naruto?" Shikamaru was curious. Chouji just perked one ear while stuffing his face with ramen. "No, we're just friends.." Naruto had a light blush on when he said it though. "Oh? The blush you have says differently." Shikamaru was now having fun. "I'm not blushing!" Naruto stated defensively. "There's nothing wrong with it. In fact Hinata is a pretty good choice, unlike Ino, she's so loud and bossy." "Sonds like someone else has a crush too." Shikamaru just sighed. "You're so troublesome Naruto." However he did have a light blush too. "So Chouji who do you like?" Chouji started to choke on the ramen noodles he was currently trying to swallow. "No…no one!" Shikamaru just smiled at that. "You like that girl Karu that we met today don't you?" "Who's Karu?" "She's the girl that we did our mission for."

"Oh…well…I guess Ino," Hinata sighed as she admitted defeat. "I guess I do like Naruto." "That's good for you Hinata." "So who do you like?" "Um…no one…oh alright. I like a certain….pineapple shaped hair boy." "You like Shikamaru? I thought he annoyed you." "He does! I guess I just sort of think he's cute alright? Geez!" "It's fine Ino."

Both Naruto and Hinata didn't realize that the other had admitted their attraction, just not to each other. "Well I gotta go Shikamaru, Chouji bye! Let's go Hinata!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran out of there.

Both of them walked in silence to the Hyuuga compound. "Well…we're here Hinata. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Naruto."

Naruto started to walk home but started to think of past times. 'When will Fire or time come or if they will come at all.' **Stop worrying so much, it'll happen eventually.** 'I guess. I still remember when Hikari came.'

_Naruto had just finished his daily work out. "Sigh…I work so hard but I still don't see much difference. Might as well just go home." He was walking singing a song. _

"_I don't know why I try so hard, when you always knock me down._

_I can't say that its okay, everytime I get hurt._

_When I try to my hardest, I still always fall right down over my feet._

_I wanna stop trying, but I'm in too deep."_

_He sighed before quickly closing his eyes as a bright light started to blaze. "Hello Naruto-kun!" Naruto opened his eyes and saw a happily grinning man with what seemed to be a staff. "Who are you?" "I'm Hikari nice ta meet cha!" Hikari was dressed in shorts with a chain for a belt and a t-shirt that was decorated with Hikari written in kanji on the front and a picture of his staff on the back. "I've had my eye on you for a while. You always smile even when most others would be broken down. I respect that! That's why I've decided to bless ya!" Naruto was utterly confused by how….incredibly peppy he was. "Um..Thank you very much! I hope you don't regret this!" Even if Naruto didn't utterly understand what was going on, but couldn't help but feel happy from Hikari's infectious attitude. "Don't worry, just don't become, you know, a bastard!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that. "Okay! Will you ever visit me again?" "Oh you never know, I like to drop by now and then though so probably! Bye!" and with that Hikari was gone with a flash of light. _

_Naruto got out of his daze caused by Hikari. "That was…surreal."_

Naruto chuckled at that memory. Hikari had visited him twice since them and both times seemed just as surreal. **Hikari was always too damn peppy. He use to annoy all the other elements like an annoying little brother, but I guess that's why he is also the best liked element.**

Naruto continued to walk home and finally reached his house and fell asleep.

**Alright kit its time to train. **Once again Naruto was in what he had named the mindscape. 'Alright what will we learn today?' **Well since I've already taught you how to summon and to perfect it, I guess tonight we'll work on learning my taijutsu style since you still haven't been blessed by Fire or Time. **Kyuubi enjoyed teasing Naruto. 'Arghhh Kyuubi!' **Alright alright lets get started….**

Naruto yawned as he woke up. "Argh! What the hell?" Standing by him was a man with a sword! Naruto took this time to jump away. "Who are you?" "Hmph silly boy. You should more respect for the element who WAS going to bless you. But I suppose you don't want it do you?" Naruto gaped at this. **Hey it's Tenka! He always did like to surprise people. You better keep your cool, this is his version of a test.**

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto did a light bow. The man smiled at that. "That will do, I know Kyuubi has informed you of my little test." Naruto blushed at that. He took the time to study Tenka now. Tenka was wearing a red haori and a blood red hakama. On the front of the haori (shirt) was Tenka writing in kanji and the back had God of Fire written in kanji surrounded by flames.

"So you're the boy that Kyuubi has taken in interest in. I can see why." "Thank you Tenka." "No need to be so stiff. I'm easy going…until you piss me off." Naruto just shrugged at that. "Hey…Tenka I have a question." "Shoot." "What got you so pissed off that you had to send Kyuubi to attack Konoha?"

Tenka sighed at this. "As you know Konoha is home of two very strong clans, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Well Konoha seemed to think that just because it was the home of the two of the strongest clans it was better then even the elements. In fact the Uchiha had plans to become rulers of elements instead of an underling. Of course as Konoha is in the country of fire, it was my duty to deal with such a insult to us."

Naruto nodded at this. 'Well that explains why the Uchiha clan was wiped out. They never did really say what had happened to them.' **Boy don't you ever pay attention to what people talk about? Uchiha Itachi killed them all, not Tenka.** "Tenka..why didn't you just kill the Uchiha?" "Because Itachi was going to do it for me. He is my heir. Didn't you know? It's part of the reason he was such a prodigy. He earned my favor early in his life. Just like you have." Naruto pondered that. "Then why did he leave the village?" "Whether or not he was my heir, I couldn't control what he wanted. Itachi wanted to leave. I would have helped him if he had wanted to stay."

Naruto nodded again. "Well anyway I better do what I came here for. I hereby bless you Naruto. Do well and I may make you a master!" Tenka shrouded himself in a cloak of flames before disappearing. 'Do all elements have to make a flashy exit and entrance?' **Yep.**

This chapter has been….edited…slightly…I got rid of the grammar errors I could find…and changed a little bit of this.

Japanese words I use:

Hikari-Light

Tenka-Fire (technically put ablaze)

Haori-Shirt


	6. Down to the land of Waves

Author's Ramble

Hola my hopefully faithful readers! Sorry this chapter took so long, I haven't been in the mood to write, I've decided to stop taking so much advice from people, and I don't wanna use an editor…unless u guys feel I really need one. I don't know what pairings I should have besides Naru/Hina…unless u guys want me to change it. I guess I could.

Also to Dragon Noir: I changed some stuff u mentioned, left some of it alone. I think in a life or death situation Hinata could step up to it. Besides all she got out of it was friends status with Naruto, also she just stopped being shy with him not with everyone else.

Also before I forgot, what do you call the total amount of chakra you have? I forget.

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

**Kyuubi talking**

'Thinking'

(translations)

"Why the hell won't this stupid jutsu work?" Naruto was sprawled on the ground, giving up trying to learn to do the technique for a little bit. **I told you jutsus not involving elements were harder then just bending.** 'Gee..Now don't I feel better?' "Naruto just keep trying. You need to learn some regular jutsus that don't involve bending."

Naruto sighed as Asuma-sensei frowned at him. 'Why is this so hard for me and not so hard for Hinata and Shino?' Both of them had at least two or three non-element related jutsus, granted Hinata's jutsu involved her bloodline but it still counted. She had also learned a small medical jutsu.

"Co..come on Naruto….you can do it…" Hinata had gotten used to speaking to Naruto in a normal tone when they were alone but in a group she still stuttered slightly and talked softly.

It had been another week since Fire had talked to him. Naruto still had pretty bad control over fire but it was getting better. Fire worked better when used with stronger emotions, and it needed more control then other elements to not burn everything it touched. 'Do you think Jikoku (time) will notice me before we have our chuunin exams?' **I can't really say kit, Jikoku is a lot pickier with his blessings then any other element. I can honestly say that there are maybe 10 people he has blessed within the last century.** 'Then how do you know he will eventually come to us?' Kyuubi sighed softly.** I have no insurance that he will ever come, but you know, if he was to close anyone soon you would be one of the top candidates.** 'I guess' **At least your training is going well. Your coming along with our taijutsu style, and your bending is getting better, you can now easily combine wind and light.**

"Naruto are you playing attention? You're spacing out and you haven't tried to do the jutsu in a while." Asuma was worried at how Naruto was starting to space out more and more lately. 'He doesn't seem to be attentive lately, he seems tired when we just start to do things.' "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded and wondered when he should show what he could really do and how his secret training was going. 'Oh well I guess I can show everyone at the chuunin exams. Even if it isn't for another two months.'

"Either way I got us our first C rank mission." Hinata just shuffled her feet and looked down as usual. "Do you think we're ready yet Asuma-sensei?" "Hinata, your coming along great, don't put yourself down so much." Shino was trying to help Hinata gain some self-confidence, after all they were teammates.

'Why is she so down on herself all the time? She has great potential and she is doing well in her own techniques.' Shino thought to himself. His bugs could sense chakra, so they could sense how much they had. Asuma just nodded, "Hinata you are better then you think you are. Just believe in yourself, if you want to get better then you just got to have faith."

Hinata just nodded. 'Why can't I be more self-confident. All I can do is bring them down with me. I have to try harder!' "…Asuma-sensei…what about the mission?" "Oh yea..the mission is to escort a bridge builder to Wave Country and stay until it's finished. It is ranked as a C bordering B because of Gatou and the possibilities of hired ninjas. Therefore team 7 will be coming with us."

'Damn…that means Sasuke-teme (bastard) will be there also. This sucks ass. My first real mission and I get stuck with gay ass Sasuke. What did I do to deserve this?' **You were born that's what you did.** 'Shut it Kyuubi.'

"Okay team 9 meet at the Northern gate in an hour with all your supplies. Move out!"

"This sucks ass." Naruto groaned, it had only been a half hour since they had left for Wave country. "What's wave country like Tazuna-san?" Naruto tuned out Tazuna's answer because, quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. **It can't be that important. Just stay sharp kit, there are some people nearby.** He walked next to Hinata, knowing that Shino was capable of handling himself. Kiba was near Sakura, so she was okay, and Sasuke was…well Sasuke was Sasuke. 'Who cares what happens to him?' **Why do you hate him so much kit?** 'He's a bastard. He's arrogant and doesn't realize how good he has it, and that pisses me off.'

Asuma and Kakashi were up ahead chatting amongst themselves. They passed by a puddle and both of them looked at it, but disregarded it quickly. "So Kakashi how is your team?" Kakashi sulked a little bit. "Sakura has really good chakra control, but not a lot of it. She is good at bending, but fawns over Sasuke and doesn't care about Kiba. Kiba is brass and powerful, but doesn't have finesse or control. He works in conjunction with Akamaru and chakra pills. Sasuke is the best of the group. He reminds me of myself. He is a genius and has good control and chakra. He is the best bender of them all. How is your team Asuma?"

Asuma just smiled. "Individually they are all strong, but together they are terrifying. Although they haven't perfected they're teamwork, they still have pretty seamless teamwork. They don't get in the way of each other and attack in synchronization. Naruto is the powerhouse of the group. He has two elements as you know and has fairly good control and more chakra then any other genin should have. He has great stamina and speed. Shino has better control then Naruto and the same amount of chakra, and works with his kakai (destruction?) bugs. He is good with bending too though and makes his bending and bugs work together. Hinata…she has a confidence problem but has the best taijutsu, control, and seems to have an aptitude for healing and genjutsu."

Kakashi smirked slightly. "Want to make a bet? Who do you think has the strongest team? We could have a team battle?" Asuma smirked right back. "I would say bring it but that's unfair. Besides that's very irresponsible to do on a mission." "Ahh…that may be true, but has that ever stopped us?" "Hmph the ninjas we passed seem to be getting ready to attack." "Lets see how our students deal with it, and if we have to we'll jump in." "If you say so Kakashi."

**Kit get ready, they're coming!** Naruto quietly slipped out some kunais and shurikens. Shino tensed up and Hinata saw both of them, slipped out a kunai. The two ninjas burst from the puddle and quickly circled Asuma and Kakashi, splitting them in half. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed as she watched them die, before they both popped out of existence. Sakura quickly regained her nerve and jumped in front of Tazuna, and Hinata did the same. The two ninjas circled back and ran around Kiba, trying to pull as hard as they could on the chain.

Kiba quickly jumped and threw his kunai at the first mist nin he saw. The mist nin quickly blocked it with his gauntlet. Naruto bent a chain out of wind and quickly wrapped up the two nins, before they both broke out of it. 'Shit, they're better then they look.' **If it comes down to it you can always summon something or use the taijutsu style.** 'I want to save it for later though.'

Hinata quickly opened her jug of water and created a ball and threw it above the two mist nins before it exploded into a shower of ice spikes. The two nins jumped out of the way as they didn't have enough time to bend the ice back to water. Sasuke during this had jumped up and threw his fuuma shuriken and put them ablaze. 'Flaming Demon Windmill!' The shurikens sped toward the mist ninjas who quickly bent the leftover water into a shield. Sakura used the water they bent to a shield and quickly unraveled it, before turning it into a kunai which she shot into the first ninja's stomach.

The ninja she hit feel down and grunted as he pulled the kunai out. He watched his brother get cornered by Shino's bug and Kiba spinning like a top. His brother joined him on the ground. 'Damn…we've failed you Zabuza-sama.' Asuma and Kakashi jumped down from the tree they were hiding on and tied up the two chuunins.

"Kakashi what do you suppose we do with them?" "Just leave them here and send for Anbu to pick them up." Asuma just shrugged and left them against a tree trunk. "Alright team 7 you did well I'm proud of you." At Kakashi's praise Sasuke just smirked and looked more smug then ever, while Kiba cheered and Sakura blushed before looking at Sasuke briefly.

"Team 9, good job as usual. You worked with team 7 well without even been with them before." Team 9 just nodded. Naruto looked over at Kiba cheering. 'Hmm…they seem rather happy.' **This is both teams first real mission. It makes sense. However that Uchiha seems to have more ego then a jounin. He will make many mistakes if he doesn't get his head out of his ass.** 'Oh well.'

Hinata felt proud. She had reacted bravely for once, and this was for real. Not a training battle, but an actual ambush. 'I can stand on my own legs. I might just be able to make tou-san (dad) proud…and…Naruto and Shino.' She felt a hand on her head and shoulder. "Good job Hinata!" Naruto patted her head and Shino just squeezed her shoulder. "We told you, you could do this."

Asuma just smiled at his team. He looked over to Kakashi and saw some hints of pride in his eyes. "Okay lets keep moving on."

Tazuna let out a sigh of relief. 'Even if they are children, I think they can do it.' He had been worried at first, afraid that he would get killed because these children wouldn't be able to protect him.

"Ah this is my home, make yourself comfortable." Tazuna had brought them all to his home. "

Naruto looked around sadden by what he saw. 'They are so poor here..it's heart breaking.' **You have lived with worse and you feel sorry for them? **'Yea..They're so little and they already have to deal with the real world. I have to protect this bridge so they can prosper.' **If you say so kit. _Hey can he care about everyone else but himself? He will definitely get Jikoku's blessing if I have anything to say about it._**

Asuma watched as his team looked at the lifestyle that had been accustomed to here in Wave Country. "Asuma-sensei…why are they are so poor? Can't Konoha help them?" Hinata felt her heart ache at all the little children that were living on the streets. She handed out money to a little girl who was tugging on her pants. Asuma sighed and contemplated what he should tell them. "Because…Konoha isn't in a position to just come over and help, this isn't in our jurisdiction." "That shouldn't matter! These people need help!" Sakura and Kiba nodded along as Hinata was, for the first time in her life, raising her voice. She was too focused on the little children to notice it though.

"Asuma-sensei, can't we just stop whatever is causing this while we're here?" Naruto said as Shino stood beside him seemingly supporting Naruto's question. "We don't even know where Gatou is, but I suppose if we were to accidently just bump into him, we could do something."

Sasuke was the only one unaffected by the poverty of this country. 'It is none of my business how their lives are. Besides what can we do?' He know deep down he felt sad for the little children, but he had an image to uphold. So he just settled for snorting at Asuma's statement.

Kakashi was busy reading his newest volume of Icha Icha paradise, but he too wanted to help the little children….on a very small level. As a jounin you get used to things like this, you get desensitized and just start to ignore it. It was the life of a jounin, however sad it was. "Well if you guys want to help them so bad I guess we'll have to train harder so when the time comes we can help."

Team 7 went to one part of the forest while team 9 went in the other direction towards the sea. Kakashi watched the environment as they passed through the forest, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Okay team this is far enough. Today I am going to teach you all to walk on trees. This is will help your chakra control and amount." Sasuke scoffed at this, "How is climbing trees suppose to help us?"

Kakashi just smiled, "You won't be using your hands." Sakura and Kiba watched attentively, while Sasuke feigned boredom, while he secretly perked an ear to hear him. Kakashi held his hand in the ram seal and collected chakra to the bottom of his feet, creating a blue-ish red color.

"Why is your chakra that color Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura watched taking in every detail. "When you become a master of an element, the color of your chakra changes slightly to mark that you have mastered it." Sakura just nodded, while Kakashi started to walk up the tree trunk vertically.

"This is what you guys have to do today, you should get a running start to make this easier. Also don't tire yourself out too much, because tomorrow we're going to protect the bridge for Tazuna."

All three of them ran and only Sakura was able to go to the very top. "This is easier then I thought it would be." "Oh? It seems Sakura has the best control out of the group. You boys should try to catch up. Sakura keep going up and down until you get tired. You also have the lowest amount of chakra."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei." And with that all three team members started to run onto the tree.

"Asuma-sensei what are we doing here?" "Well Naruto remember when we learned tree walking? Today we're going to do water walking. It's the same principle but this time you have to add in the factor of waves, calibrating the amount you use to match the water. You just got to do this by yourself without my help. Once you get the hang of just standing there try running around and no using bending to keep you up, you can do that later if you wish to practice bending."

Naruto nodded and remembered when they first learned to walk on trees.

"_Asuma-sensei, what are we doing in the forest?" Naruto looked around at all the trees in every direction, a lot of them had many kunai scratches on them. "Today I'm going to teach you all chakra control with this tree climbing exercise." _

"_How will climbing trees help us?" Shino spoke up, speaking for the group. "You can't use your hand, you must concentrate chakra to your feet and use it to stick onto the trees. You have to keep the chakra constant, and don't let your emotions get in the way. That will mess up the flow of chakra." Asuma threw them each a kunai. "Use this to mark how far you get." _

_Naruto, Hinata, and Shino all got in front of a tree. "Oh and before I forget you should try to get a running start since this is your first time."_

_Hinata stared at the tree for a few moments before backing up and breaking out into a sprint. She put her hands into the ram seal and ran up the tree. 'I have to do this!' She reached the very top branch and sat down on the topmost branch. She looked over at Naruto and Shino. Shino got ¾ of the way up before he kicked his foot against the tree and landed on his feet. Naruto got ½ of the way there before he had to jump off. _

"_So it seems Hinata has the best control. Hinata keep going up and down as long as you can, Naruto and Shino keep trying to get up there. _

_An hour had passed since Hinata had stopped and Shino looked like he was finally tiring out, while Naruto was still going strong. 'They have so much more chakra then I do...I need to get strong..so maybe Outo-san (father) will acknowledge me.' Hinata stop back up and ran up the tree. 'An hour is enough resting time. I have to get better.' _

_It had now been a total of 4 hours since they had started and they were all dead tired. Naruto hadn't stopped at all, while Hinata had stopped 3 times and Shino 2 times. "Alright team that was a good training session. Naruto your control has gotten better, Hinata you have gotten more chakra perhaps getting half of your current chakra more. Shino you have also gained a lot out of this." Naruto and Hinata sighed and tried to cool down their bodies. Shino leaned against a tree. _

"Naruto? Get out of Memory Lane and get started!" Asuma nagged Naruto. "Hinata has already started to get the hang of it." And so she was. She was lightly standing on the water, sinking an inch before taking a step. Shino was slightly wobbling and quickly jumped onto land before she fell down.

'What am I going to do about that boy? He is becoming more and more unreachable, always in his own little world.'

Naruto looked into the water, seeing his reflection, before stepping onto the water concentrating on how much chakra he put out. He felt himself wobbling and sinking, so he quickly created a platform of air underneath him, not realizing that the air he was using was spinning creating a small whirlpool which quickly sucked him in. **Smart kit maybe next you can try to suffocate yourself by accident next. **Naruto quickly swam back and look gasped in a huge amount of air. "Are you o..okay Naruto?" "Gasp…I..I'm…Okay." Shino just looked at him and Naruto nodded back at him.

"Try again Naruto, and this time don't try to bend air when your in water." Naruto sighed and got back up and concentrated chakra back into his foot. **This time use more and keep it constant, it was changing when you did it last time.** 'Thanks.' He used a bit more chakra and walked onto the water. He floated this time so he stood there trying to force his chakra to stop sparking out from his control. He felt his foot sink again. **Get rid of all your emotions, and focus. **'I'm trying damnit! It's harder then it looks.' **Then try harder**. 'Shut it furball.'

Shino had finally managed to get his chakra under control and started to walk around, he saw Naruto struggling to keep control. "Hey Naruto, you have to do it subconsciously control it, that way it'll stay that way. Just feel for it and let it go naturally, if you force it then it is just harder."

Naruto nodded at Shino and let out a breathe and tried to get a feel for it. He felt the water against his feet, pulling at him, he tried to push chakra with equal amount of force pushing against the pull. **If it helps think of yin and yang, they push against each other all the time, but are equally strong, never bending to the others will. **'I can do this. I can do this fucking thing!' He felt himself rise back onto the surface and hesitantly took a step. "Finally!"

All three of them took the time to get used to the feel of how much chakra this required to be able to float on water on a minutes notice. 'I'm starting to be able to get a feel for how much chakra is needed. It's becoming a second nature to my chakra to walk on water. Everytime I take a step I reinforce the foot I'm standing on with a little more chakra.' **Good job Kit. From now on you should be able to automatically walk on water. **

Asuma watched with pride as his team was becoming more and more skilled. Most genins didn't learn water walking for a while, and he felt with confidence that their control as a whole was better then Kakashi's team. 'I'm going to win that bet. Hahaha…..We still haven't said what the loser has to do. It doesn't matter. Tomorrow we have to protect the bridge, but after that then we'll have our battle.' "Okay team 9 for the next hour just get used to walking on water, and if you feel adventurous, try to do some acrobatics and other things to get even better control." "Hai (yes) Asuma-sensei."

Naruto leaned against Hinata and Shino as they tried to drag their feet back to the house. They had done exactly what Asuma had asked and had done many various feats on the water from jumping to rolling around. They had drained their chakra to maybe 1/8 of what they had. They were tired and they just wanted to eat and sleep.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba waddled back to the house, too tired to speak to Kakashi as he greeted them. They went to the dining room and saw Naruto, Hinata, and Shino already eating looking pretty beat up. Sasuke went to go take a shower before he ate while Sakura and Kiba sat down and ate.

'Ah. That was a nice shower.' Sasuke walked back downstairs into the dining room seeing that team 9 was still eating. He grabbed a plate and listened to what they were talking about. "So what did you guys do for training?" Naruto was curious to see if they did the same training. "We did tree climbing." Kiba answered smugly while Akamaru barked in agreement, and Sakura just nodded. "Hmph what about you 3 dope?" "Don't call me dope Sasuke-teme!"

Naruto was getting pissed at Sasuke. 'He just walks in and already immediately he makes fun of me. What the fuck is his problem?' **Just ignore that arrogant boy kit, he doesn't matter anyway.** 'I guess..but it still pisses me off. That bastard has no reason to make fun of me. We're not even friends or teammates.' "Sasuke-kun got way stronger, I bet he could bet you all up." Shino just sighed at Sakura's comment. 'That girl should keep her comments to herself. Although Sasuke was rookie of the year doesn't mean he can beat a team by himself. He is deluding himself if he thinks he can.'

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's comment. "She's right you know." Naruto growled at Sasuke lightly. 'Did he just growl at me?' "Hmph growl all you want Naruto, you know it's true. Even if I couldn't beat ALL of you..I could at the very least beat you into the ground Dope."

Naruto just sighed at him. 'Why must I be abused so?' **Hmph I say you beat him up and knock him down a peg. **'But I wanted to surprise everyone, besides Sasuke isn't worth it.' **Whatever you say kit.** Naruto just continued eating ignoring Sasuke's comment.

'Why doesn't he defend himself?' Shino thought to himself. 'He can beat Sasuke if he really wanted to. Hinata watched the confrontation between Sasuke and Naruto. 'Your wrong Sasuke….Naruto isn't a dope anymore….Why don't you defend yourself?' She may have questioned him in thought, but she could never say it out loud, besides it wasn't like she would defend herself either.

"So you have accepted the truth Naruto, that's good. It wouldn't do to lie to yourself like that." Naruto had had enough. "That's enough Sasuke! Tomorrow morning we're going to fight and see who's best once and for all!" Sasuke did his trademark smirk and just replied "We will see won't we?"

"Why are you guys fighting against Gatou? You're just going to get yourselves killed! There's nothing you can do against him!" A little boy had run into the room. "Inari! I'm sorry about him, he has been upset ever since…" Tsunami trailed off. Naruto watched the little boy stare at them all. Naruto sighed softly. "Well we won't know until we try won't we?"

Hinata watched Naruto answer the little boy. 'What a sad little boy…' "What do you know? You don't live here! You don't know what we've been through." Naruto just blinked at the boy. "If we never do anything, then nothing will change. All we can do is try, and if we die at least we died doing something." Inari just ran off again crying. "I'm really sorry about him, ever since he died, he's been sad all the time." "Who's he?" Sakura asked concerned about the little boy. "His father. He went against Gatou and was Inari's hero. Once Gatou killed him, everyone lost hope."

Naruto walked off and sighed for the millionth time. He walked around looking for Inari's chakra trail. "You know, if you never try to fight against Gatou, nothing is going to change. What do you think your father would want you to do? Do you think he would be proud of you if he could see you know?" Naruto leaned against the door frame talking softly. Inari just sniffled again.

"But if we would try to fight against him, he'll just kill us." "Is it better to fight against him and try to find a better life, or just die eventually unhappy? I know its hard, but you know there are people with lives worse then our own." Inari just sniffled harder. "Just think about it, what would your father do if he were alive today, alright?" Naruto walked off.

**If I were you I would have snapped and yelled at him. You are too nice.** 'He's just a boy…..besides….he reminds me of myself at that age.' **….I…I'm sorry. **'Why?' **If I wasn't here then you wouldn't have had such a horrible childhood. I wouldn't be mad if you blamed me. **

Naruto was shocked at what Kyuubi said. He never expected the Kyuubi to care about him that much. 'No…If you were never sealed in me, I would have never met you, and I wouldn't be as strong as I am today.' **…Thanks.** 'Forget about now. Now stop crying, don't wanna seem weak right?' **Shut up kit.**

Naruto yawned as he woke up and stretched. 'Today's the day where we show we're better then Sasuke-teme.' **Let's do it kit.** "Alright!" Naruto dressed into a red shirt, with a white spiral on the back. He put on black pants with orange lining. He walked downstairs and ate breakfast.

He saw Inari already sitting down with Hinata and Shino eating. "Where's Sasuke?" "He went outside to get some early training before you guys fight." "What fight?" Asuma walked in with Kakashi slightly tired. "Where were you two?" "We were….gathering information about Gatou in the town." Asuma just nodded along to Kakashi's fake explanation.

'Hmph maybe that bar wasn't such a good idea, but its too late now. At least we have decided what the loser of the bet has to do. Their team has to do whatever the other team wants, and has to show the other team one technique that wasn't element related. But…I don't know what Naruto will give if we lose…I don't think he has gotten one to work yet..Oh well..I'll just have to try extra hard to teach him today.'

"I challenged Sasuke to a fight to see who was better, so that way he'll shut up." 'Oh? It seems that we will get a hint as to who will probably win this bet. These are the two best on the team.' "I see…Well if that's what you want to do, I won't stop you." Inside Asuma was chuckling to himself. "Alright lets go fight!"

Naruto stretched and did some light bending to get warmed up. 'Should I use our taijutsu style?' **If you want, you're about higher chuunin level with the usage of that style, and since it's my own personal style no one else will have it. Besides we don't know what taijutsu style Sasuke uses.** 'Alright, if his taijutsu style is any good, then I'll use it.' "Okay dope let's go."

Naruto braced himself waiting for Asuma to give the word. "Hajime (start)!" Sasuke immediately threw 3 shurikens and a kunai while rushing towards Naruto. Naruto quickly took out a kunai and deflected them and used his other hand to create bullets of air for each finger. Sasuke took a deep breathe and spat out multiple fireballs the size of his fist. Naruto jumped into the air and shot the bullets at Sasuke, who quickly did back flips until he ran out of bullets.

Naruto bent a platform of air underneath him and floated in the air. Sasuke scowled and pushed his hands together and started to concentrate his chakra into each arm before spreading them creating a wave effect of fire. Naruto took a deep breath before blowing out wind to blow out the fire, but the shurikens hidden inside come and Naruto quickly created a wall of compressed air.

Sasuke frowned that his attack wouldn't work. 'How am I suppose to attack him from down here?' He quickly went over every attack he had used before and tried to figure out which could reach him. 'Okay once again.' Sasuke slammed his hand together and blew out fire which shaped itself into a dragon which roared before flying towards Naruto.

Naruto watched as the dragon formed and started to get worried. 'Shit what can I do?' **Try forming a shield combining light and wind and then create a cloak to hide under.** Naruto slammed both of his hands together, one using light and the other wind creating a wall which the Dragon slammed into, creating a smoke screen which he used to hide in to hide the fact he was making a cloak.

He wrapped himself as he fell down, collecting chakra onto the bottom of his feet before he fell onto the ground.

Sasuke looked around trying to find Naruto. 'Why can't I sense his chakra?' He subtly started to collect chakra into his hands before spreading them creating a net of fire which he widened to surround him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke created a net. 'What should I do?' **I guess you'll have to use your fire bending now…** He manipulated the fire Sasuke was using to create the net and tried to disassemble it and absorb the energy.

Sasuke felt the net start to dissipate into the air, and looked around bewildered. 'How did he do that?' Sasuke felt a fist in his stomach and let out a gasp of air. Naruto then chopped Sasuke on the neck, efficiently knocking him out.

Kiba and Sakura looked on amazed, wondering how Sasuke got beat by the dead last. 'Hmph he probably just got lucky, I bet I could bet him.' Kiba wondered to himself. Sakura was just in shock that he lost. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun? Where are you?"

Naruto unraveled the cloak he had created and picked up Sasuke and brought him over to Kakashi. "How did you disappear like that?" Even Kakashi couldn't see where he was or sense him. Naruto just shook his head and walked over to Hinata and Shino. "Good job Naruto-kun….." Hinata whispered to Naruto. "You did well Naruto." Naruto smiled at Hinata and shook Shino's hand. "Thanks."

Asuma walked over to his team, full of pride for Naruto for beating Sasuke. 'Naruto actually beat Sasuke. I bet Kakashi is starting to regret the bet now. Hahahaha.' He chuckled out loud evilly, causing his team to look at him funny. "Good job Naruto…but how did you unravel his net?" Asuma was curious, unless he was a master he shouldn't be able to just unravel someone else's work.

Naruto smiled at Asuma and just smiled. "I have my ways." "Well either way its time to go watch over Tazuna, so let's go to the bridge!"

Team 7 and 9 both stood around the bridge, helping lift heavy objects around and helping them build the bridge. Kakashi and Asuma both tensed up and felt the hair on the back of their necks rise up. "Get ready everyone something is going to happen!"

Okay that's the longest chapter I have ever written..hehhe cliff hanger. Anyway I made it long to apologize for the long wait time. I will be writing again at a daily level. Thank god I finished my Bio Project, I got a 90 hehe. Please Review! It makes me write faster and gives me inspiration!


	7. Fighting end

Author's Thoughts.

Alright….this is my 7th chapter…hard to believe I didn't already quit…haha…if you guys stop reviewing…there's a pretty good chance I'll quit…just FYI.. ….and I know at first I said that they shouldn't know attacks other then bending…but…I lied…Sorry! Also I have a hard time keeping track of what I've said in past chapters, so sometimes they seem to learn the same things twice and I'm sorry about that. Just tell me what it is and I'll fix it.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED!

-hello- summon talking.

Naruto felt the fear in the atmosphere thicken and started to set into all the genins. Naruto started to freeze up and felt the need to run away. **Get a hold of yourself kit! This is the first time you've been introduced to killing intent huh? It is suppose to scare a person to the point where they see themselves die if it is strong enough. Are you human or an animal? Are you going to run away and leave them to die? I thought you wanted to protect Hinata? How are you going to protect her when you can't protect yourself?** '…thanks Kyuubi.' **Don't thank me yet, we still have a battle to get through.**

Naruto twirled a kunai in his hand getting ready for battle by creating a wind chain with his other hand. 'I gotta stick with what works.' A huge sword came hurdling through the forest and crashed onto a tree nearby the two teams.

"Get ready, they're here." Kakashi was worried about his team, were they ready? Asuma seemed pretty confident in his team, so Kakashi just had to believe in them like Asuma believed in his team.

A heavily bandaged covered man jumped onto the bridge along with 2 teenaged boys, one in white and blue, the other in red and black kimonos.

Asuma looked at the man that had just jumped into the battle. "Oh? So it's you Zabuza, or should I say the demon of the mist? It seems you have picked up apprentices." "Apprentices? Don't make me laugh. They are only my tools." Zabuza laughed at Asuma. "Haku go after the three genins to the left, and Hibiki go take the other three to the right. I'll deal with the two jounins." Hibiki and Haku nodded towards Zabuza before quickly dashing off to the genin students.

Asuma and Kakashi quickly ran towards Zabuza hoping to end this as soon as possible to help their students. 'I don't know if their ready yet for this kind of battle.' Kakashi glanced towards his student whom the boy Zabuza called Haku was running. 'I guess I'll find out now.'

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino got into their positions, one of the more unique things they learned were battle formations. "Who is going to stay behind to protect Tazuna?" Sakura quickly ran in front of Tazuna before slamming her hands onto the ground, "Water Shield!"

A barrier separating Tazuna from the battle quickly appeared, and Sakura stood protectively in front of the barrier, just in case one of the two boys decided to try to attack him. "You all have to focus on the battle, I can handle protecting Tazuna!" Team 9 quickly nodded to her, preparing for Hibiki who was rapidly approaching them.

Sasuke and Kiba quickly took out a kunai in preparation for battle. "Kiba you can stay back, I can handle him by myself. Kiba growled at Sasuke, but showed no sign of moving. Haku creately reached them and threw 3 kunais at Sasuke, who deflected two of them with his kunai and dodged the last one by dropping to the floor. Haku went to kick Sasuke while he was still on the floor, but Sasuke quickly rolled to the left before shooting out his own leg to kick Haku away from him. Kiba watched and as discreetly as he could, shoved a small string of chakra to the ground continuously. 'Just in case.' Akamaru was barking madly at Haku, wanting to get into battle with Kiba.

Asuma and Kakashi quickly started making various handseals in preparation for what their jutsus. 'Ha this reminds me of one of our lessons.' Asuma got lost in his memories for a moment.

_"Okay you guys, that's enough training for today. Now I know in the academy said that handseals weren't needed except for a few special types of jutsus. This is a lie, but they wanted you guys to concentrate on bending naturally so it would be easier for you to integrate handseals. Handseals by themselves can create jutsus, but in combination with bending you can create heavy artillery jutsus. Handseals can strengthen just regular bending, but to use them you have to learn what each handseal is used for. That is for later however, as it takes a lot of time to learn what each one is used for and why. Hopefully we can cover that before the Chuunin Exams."_

_Naruto was the first one to reply. "But wouldn't that just hurt us in the end?" Asuma sighed, "I guess, but we don't have any say in the matter." Naruto just sighed too. "Well then when can we learn?" "You can either wait for me, or borrow a book on it. Be warned though, you shouldn't practice unsupervised, as you can really hurt yourself."_

Asuma quickly watched as lightning sparks started to dance on his finger tips, "Lightning Bolt!" Ten small but powerful strings of lightning streaked towards Zabuza who quickly jumped up. Asuma raised his hands quickly orchestrating the bolts to follow Zabuza. Zabuza quickly grabbed multiple kunais and covered them with highly pressurized water and intercepted the bolts, causing them to die out. Kakashi finished his handseals and quickly shot out a huge fire dragon. Zabuza watched the dragon approach before quickly stomping his foot, "Water Explosion!"

Hinata created a water whip which she used to grab Hibiki's leg and slam him into the ground, but the body melted into water. She quickly turned the whip around and smacked Hibiki who was trying a sneak attack. Hibiki made water strings for each finger before wrapping up Hinata, but the ropes were broken by the earth spears that popped from the ground. Hibiki scowled at Shino, as he and Naruto jumped beside her. 'Guess it comes down to this…….' Water started to wrap around him as Naruto started to try to stop it shooting out air bullets as quickly as he could. The water stopped all the bullets and finally covered Hibiki. The water started to swirl around him and become larger and larger before becoming a full blown Hurricane. 'Oh….shit.' Naruto watched as water needles started to shoot out from random angles.

Sasuke started to breathe hard as he blocked another of Haku's kick before trying another counter-attack. 'I might have to use some bending or my taijutsu style…but that's my trump card…' "Gatsuuga!" (double piercing fang) Kiba came in spinning with Akamaru and quickly attacked Haku. Haku spun into the ground before rolling on the ground hard. "Need help?" Kiba smirked as cocky as ever. Sasuke just said "hn." and walked beside Kiba. Haku stood back up before doing handseals too fast for them to react, "It's too late for you to do anything now! Makyou Hyoushou!" (Demonic Ice Mirrors) Ice glasses formed trapping them into a dome. "…We're fucked aren't we?" Kiba had lost his smirk, "..hn."

Asuma and Kakashi flew away from Zabuza as they were hit by the water explosion. "Shit..what are we going to do?" Asuma hoped Kakashi had an idea, or else they were pretty screwed. "….I don't know.." Kakashi sighed, "Just wing it!" Asuma sighed this time, "Once again…We seem to be winging things a lot." Asuma quickly went through any techniques that he knew that would be of any use, 'If I did that…..maybe it will work.. It's going to depend a lot on Kakashi.'

He creately summoned chakra all around him, "Lightning Speed!" He quickly ran in front of Zabuza quickly punching him in the stomach, letting some lightning shock through him, 'That should slow him down some..' He quickly kicked out Zabuza's foot from underneath him, causing him to fall on the floor before he quickly elbowed him. Zabuza grunted before quickly taking a deep breath and exhaling a multitude of kunais and shurikens.

Asuma tried to protect himself as best as he could with his arms, not having enough time to bend the metal against Zabuza. 'Shit! He's a metal bender too!' Zabuza grabbed his sword before taking a swing at Asuma.

The hurricane wasn't stopping and team 9 was starting to slow down unable to dodge or defect all the metal that was flying out. "We're going to have to do something, do you remember anything Asuma's taught us that can possibly help us?" Naruto yelled towards Hinata and Shino. Shino shook his head and Hinata seemed to be thinking. "We could bending…" Naruto thought about that…there was some risk involved if they did that.

_"Asuma-sensei…what should we do if we get cornered by someone too strong for us?" Hinata was curious, she had no idea what she would do if they were to be away from Asuma-sensei. "That's a good question Hinata…right now you guys aren't strong enough to take on anyone, even with the teamwork you guys have developed these past week or two. Well…I guess the best thing would be you all trying to either use handseals, but you know what I said about that. The other one…well it's not used often because it's seemed to be a show of weakness, but you can do some combination bending. Its hard to complement each others bending, but it is incredibly strong if you can manage it. You have to basically wing it. Theres no real set way to combine bending."_

_Naruto sighed, "Why is it that must of what you tell us, you can't teach us? What's the use of being a teacher?" Asuma laughed at Naruto, "We're suppose to guide you, not hand you techniques on a silver platter." "It still doesn't matter!" Hinata smiled at Naruto, even if he was sometimes annoying, she couldn't help but like him. 'But will he ever feel the same way?' _

"I guess we have no choice…but still shouldn't we have something in mind before we try to do this?" Naruto wasn't known for his fast thinking. "We need something to unravel his hurricane…." Shino added his two cents. "I got it! Hinata I'll create a current to go the opposite way,and Hinata you'll have to do something about the water, and Shino once we get the shield off, you'll have to attack him." Naruto may not know how to do math, or any history, but he'd be damned before he was useless in a fight! "Okay team 9 go!"

Sasuke and Kiba quickly nodded at the hastily made plans, "It's the best we have so lets do it!" Kiba yelled with Akamaru barking in agreement. Sasuke quickly made a few handseals, thankful for his clan's book on handseals. 'Horse, Bird, Ram, Snake, Tiger, Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Mythical Fire Flowers)' The many flames bloomed out like a flower, hitting every mirror, making a small dent, but besides that making no other real damage. Quickly Kiba growled and shoved his ups upward, creating many earth dragons to hit the same spot the fire had hit.

The mirrors gained a large crack, before shattering. Haku quickly jumped out the mirror he was in before making a few handseals, "Sensatsu Suishou" (Flying Water Needles) The needles struck Sasuke and Kiba, completely riddling their bodies to make them resemble pin cusions. Kiba growled before roaring, causing all the needles to fly off. He quickly made the horse seal before Akamaru jumped onto his back, "Juujin Bunshin!" (Beast Human Clone)

The two Kibas quickly smacked hands before spinning like a top towards Haku, "Gatsuuga!" (Double Piercing Fang) Haku was out of chakra and had no energy to move before Kiba and Akamaru smashed into him. He let out a grunt of pain before falling unconscious, 'It seems…I've failed you Zabuza…I'm sorry…' Sasuke and Kiba fell down breathing hard. Sasuke had gotten rid of all the needs out of his body while Kiba had attacked Haku. "We…gasp did it…" Sasuke just nodded towards Kiba too tired to do anything else. "Hn"

Asuma watched wide eyed as Kakashi had deflected the attack that was suppose to end his life, 'Guess now I have to thank him, oh well.' Asuma quickly summoned as much chakra as he could and released it into the air, "Lightning Breaker!" A thunder storm rolled in immediately and struck everywhere, Zabuza was hit by 4 lightning strikes before the storm went away as quickly as it came. Zabuza fall backwards onto the ground, falling unconscious before he hit the grass. "So what do we do now? Just leave the body for hunter nins?" Asuma looked towards Kakashi for an answer. Kakashi just shook his head no, before picking him up. "We should look at how our students are doing before anything else.

Naruto furiously twirled his arms in a circle trying desperately to unravel the current that Hibiki had created, but now it was growing stronger, and he didn't know if he could even do anything to it. 'I gotta try harder! If I don't, Hinata and Shino will get hurt. Unravel…damn it unravel!' **Kit you need some help?** 'What can you do you're the guardian of fire. **Hmph brat, don't take the help of a centuries year old demon, I'm sure you can do this all by yourself.**

'Well…maybe if this certain guardian wasn't an ass-' **ASS? You're calling me an ass? Well look at the pot calling the kettle black. Hmph never mind, I refuse to help your ass.** 'Wait! I was just kidding!' **Too late** 'Damn it! Fine I'll do it myself!'

Hinata watched as Naruto faltered for a moment before completely stopping. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto glanced in her direction before shaking his head. "It won't work, his currents has gained too much speed." Hinata looked at the ground, "Um..then what…are we going to do?" Naruto just smiled his foxy grin, "Just trust me!"

He quickly bit his finger before carefully writing Fire in the air. 'What is Naruto-kun doing?' Naruto quickly did a few handseals before slamming his hand into the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A small portal blazed on fire, before opening up and a fox jumped out. The fox was blood red, with streaks of black in its fur. "Who has called me?"

Naruto smiled nervously, "Um..I have fox-sama." The fox studied Naruto for a moment before quickly nodding to him, "What do you wish me to do?" "Um..first what's your name?" The fox smiled, "My name is Kaen Kaji" (blazing fire)

"Well then Kaen I need you to help me stop this Hurricane that's…still throwing out weapons…Is he a metal bender or something!" Kaen quickly nodded before answering, "I can help you weaken the speed and strength of the current, but there's not much else I can do." "That's okay, that's all we need. Hinata get ready!" "Hai!" (yes)

Kaen started to quickly run in the opposite direction releasing burst of fire on the hurricane effectively weakening the hurricane. Naruto quickly twirled his hands faster and faster in the same direction as Kaen, giving Kaen a speed boost and the Hurricane stopped spinning become a wall of water.

Hinata grunted to herself, 'This is my only chance to show Naruto what I can do! I have to do this!' She quickly projected as much chakra as she could into the water, coaxing it to release its form, causing the shield to fall apart. "Shino now!"

Shino quickly slammed his hand together, causing a huge ball of earth to appear, before he kicked it towards Hibiki who was still shell-shocked from the abrupt stop in his spinning. The ball quickly spilt apart into many spears, 4 of them planting him to the ground while the others shifted together forming a dragon. The dragon ran into Hibiki's stomach causing him to lose his breath. Shino quickly ran up to Hibiki and elbowed him in his solar plexus, disorientating him even more before causing him to become unconscious.

Asuma watched as his team dealt with Hibiki, before applauding lightly, "Good job Shino, Hinata, Naruto." All three of them smiled and nodded. "I think you guys are ready for harder training." He smiled as the three of them groaned. "We'll need the work if you guys want to do well in the Chuunin exams." The three of them sighed and nodded. "Well we're done here I guess, pick up that boy and lets meet up with team 7."

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and Kiba picking them both up. "Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba groaned as he tried to stand on his own two feet. Sasuke just grunted as he stood up. "So I guess you two took care of Haku. Where was Sakura during all this?" "She was guarding Tazuna." Sasuke answered. "Ah? Is that so? Well that was smart of her. Either way lets go get her and meet up with team 9."

Asuma and Kakashi both led their teams to the middle of the bridge, as Tazuna quickly bowed to them before murmuring "Thank you for protecting me." "It was nothing old man!" Naruto spoke for the group.

"Oh? Haku and his two little friends lost? That's okay it'll be easier then having to kill them off myself." Gatou stood arrogantly with many thugs and samurais behind him. "First one to kill them gets triple pay!" The thugs and samurai were quick to rush them in an attempt to slaughter them before they could react.

"What should we do Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked, the only one that wasn't significantly tired. "We fight of course." Naruto sighed before holding out his hands, creating bullets, 10 of them shot out destroying the first wave of thugs. **Hm? So you already beat that Hibiki kid? Who are all these new people? **'Where have you been?' **I told you, you were on your own.** '…ass.' **Why thank you.**

Hinata looked at all the thugs, before making a decision to help out Naruto. She looked at all the water that was left over on the bridge from the battles. She sent out a net of chakra capturing all the water she could before quickly compressing all the water together. She quickly forced it into as compact string as she could. She spread out the water underneath all the thugs, before making it explode sending all the thugs sky high.

The waves of thugs that weren't hit by the water quickly became afraid for their lives. "Let's get out of here!" One thug yelled out, causing mob mentality to set in, and all the thugs started to run away. Gatou watched as his henchman tried to run away. "Where do you think you all are going? I'm paying you!"

Zabuza groaned as he woke up, he had heard the battle as it had raged on, catching the bit about killing them. "So he was going to try to kill us?" He stumbled onto his feet. "Hey give me a kunai." Asuma looked at him suspiciously before handing him one. Zabuza put it in his mouth, before rushing towards Zabuza, quickly killing Gatou.

"So what will you three do now?" Asuma watched the three of them as they stood in front of them. Haku and Hibiki looked at Zabuza expectantly. "I guess we continue traveling."

"Why don't you come to Konoha with us? I'm sure old man Hokage will let you guys join." Naurto shouted to them. Zabuza laughed coarsely at that. "Konoha? It's been a while since we've settled down. What do you say Haku? Hibiki?" Hibiki just shrugged and Haku seemed to think for a minute, "It would be nice to settle down Zabuza-sama."

Asuma sighed, 'What does Naruto think he's doing? He is too kind for his own good. He is going to be used that way.' Kakashi just put his hand on Asuma's shoulder, "aa…Don't worry so much." Zabuza looked at Haku, then at Hibiki, "If that's what you guys want, then I guess we could try it out. So what do you say Konoha Jounin?" Kakashi just smiled at them, "I'm sure Hokage-sama would let you join. We are always in need for high level ninjas."

Naruto just smiled at them, "Well then let's go!" They started to walk back to Konoha, as Haku and Hibiki answered all the questions the genins threw at them. The jounin all just talked in low voices. 'I could get use to these kinds of missions.' **You probably won't get many of them until you become a chuunin.** 'Oh well…Hey when is Jigoku (Time) gonna appear?'

**As impatient as ever…I told you that he might take a while. Also I have been noticing that some elements have been hanging around you and your teammates, it seems that you guys have caught some attention from them. I can't tell which ones are hanging around, but there seems to be 3 of them.**

Naruto sighed, 'I guess I'll have to wait for Jigoku longer then. Oh well.." "Naruto hurry up your falling behind!" "Hai, hai" (yes)

Alright…this chapter didn't really turn out like I had hoped. It's really small compared to my other chapters, but whatever. I can't write fight scenes with so many people to try to keep track of them. Also for my sanity I'm going to list out everyone's Element. Looking back on all this, am I the only one who has the thought that I should have made this a bloodline for Naruto instead of everyone?

Naruto- Air, Light, Fire

Hinata-Water

Shino-Earth

Asuma-Metal, Lightning, and Air-master Fire-just a bender

Sakura-Water

Sasuke-Fire

Kiba-Earth

Kakashi- Fire, Darkness- master Air and Metal- bender


	8. Chuunin Exam preparations

Alright, the 8th chapter, this chapter took forever to write, mostly because I am too lazy to write often. Also whenever you find that I contradicted myself, please tell me, because I really never read over my chapters to remember what I wrote. Also I've lost a lot of my thought from being so inactive with this story, so it went in a different direction then I would like.

Alright on with the story:

"Damn it all….." Naruto felt like screaming at the moment, why? Well that would be best answered by looking at the situation. Asuma was standing watching them, as they did laps on a lake, but not a simple lake, no that would be too easy. It was a lake with huge tidal waves, causing it to slam against them as they ran. Hinata and Shino were tiring out far quicker then him.

Hinata watched as her teammates pushed themselves to their limits, that being the only reason she hadn't fallen on her face and drowned yet, that and as a water bender, this was slightly easier for her. If worse were to come then she would fall back onto just bending it underneath her feet, for a less complicated training. 'I don't want to give up so soon….I just have to keep going.'

Asuma watched his team push themselves to the limit, or even going over it in Hinata's case. It had been a week since they had arrived back to leaf from wave. He had been carefully watching Naruto, trying to figure out just how much he was hiding. He still remembered what Shino had told him had occurred when they were fighting Hibiki.

"_Hey Shino, I see you guys have defeated Hibiki." Shino nodded lightly, "It was mostly Naruto's doing, he came up with the plan." Asuma nodded in understanding. "He is becoming a sort of leader for you and Hinata huh?" Shino didn't give an indication of whether or not he thought so. "So what was the plan?" "Naruto was to work with Hinata in unraveling the hurricane that Hibiki had produced, then afterwards I was to attack him, while he was still distracted." "Oh? How did Naruto unravel it? It seems that Hibiki wouldn't be so easily defeated." Shino just shrugged at that, "He summoned a fox to help out." Asuma was shocked at this new tidbit of information, "He summoned?He shouldn't be able to summon..." Shino looked up to his sensei, "Why is that?" "Because very few beings have the power to give a contract, it also matters whether it was an animal summoning contract, or an element summoning…Wait that can't be possible. Only heirs and those who receive the favor of a guardian can element summon." "If it helps, he wrote out Fire in kanji with his blood, before a portal appeared." 'That can't be right! That would mean he is either the heir to Fire or has received the favor of his guardian…Could it have something to do with Kyuubi? That would explain how he unraveled Sasuke's net.' "Thank you Shino, that is all then, I will be taking my leave now." Shino just grunted before going back to his training._

'Naruto…Naruto is an enigma; he doesn't show how much he could shine. Just how many surprises is he keeping?' Asuma was trying to utilize these two months as best as he could. He decided to teach them as much control as possible, that way they could bend on a moments notice, and not give away their presence. He also decided to teach them various techniques that all elements should be able to do in one way or another. He would give each one some specialized training.

Healing for Hinata, Traps and becoming the "eyes" for the group, and for Naruto…being a tank with an arsenal of techniques for any situation. He would have to teach them about handseals, possibly some genjutsu. Shino would the be the brains of the group, being the ones to make strategies.

Hinata had the Jyuuken, and Naruto showed hints that he had one also. That left Shino with just basics. He would teach him his own personal style, The Lightning Gods Fist, which just used high speed movements, pressure points, and various locks and jumps.

"Alright team, that's enough for today." He watched as they collapsed on the floor. "I have already planned out our schedule for training for the Chunnin Exams, we will do one D-ranked mission then the rest of the day will be spilt up into Chakra Control, then Specialized Training for each one of you, then I will wrap it all up with teaching you guys what handseals are used for."

Team 9 quickly nodded to their sensei, dead tired from their work out. "Hai" Naruto crawled towards Hinata, before they both struggled to stand up. "Hey Hinata, I'll walk you home."

Naruto and Hinata walked, on their way to the Hyuuga compound. "Say Hinata, how do you think we'll do at the Chuunin exams?" Naruto looked at Hianta questioningly. "I don't know Naruto-kun. I think we will do fine." Naruto just nodded distracted.

Naruto walked back to his apartment, before falling onto the bed. **Hmph, you're a pathetic little monkey huh? Already tired?** 'Shut….up,' **Even in your mind you sound tired. Goddam kit.** 'Just..let…me…sle.' Naruto had passed out mid thought. **I didn't realize it was possible to pass out in the middle of a thought….Interesting.**

The next morning Naruto could say he seriously felt like shit. Beat up and tired and sore and…well just generally not good. 'I don't know if I can take this abuse for a month. This had better be worth all this shit.' **I think it is. Also…I think the elements that are watching you guys will try to contact you before the chuunin exam, if that counts for anything.**

Naruto mumbled his hello to Shino and Hinata, who greeted him similarly. "Where is Asuma-sensei?" Naruto looked towards his teammates. They both shrugged, too tired to do anything else. 'Even the rock is tired, isn't this a treat?' **He's coming..**

Asuma appeared in a poof of smoke. "Alright guys, I'm gonna give you all a break and teach you about using handseals to compliment your bending. Note that the way you use handseals for complimenting bending is different from using it for genjutsu or the occasional ninjutsu that we have. Also sealing requires vastly different seals, but that's because it's written….and if you didn't know that then I'm sorry that you have no brain."

'He's already insulting us. Great start to a morning. I guess he is being serious.'

Asuma glanced at his students. "The seals have the same name, but they have different postures, so that way your chakra knows what to do. Anyway, the first one is ram. This is used for concentration, and is the most versatile. You could use this for just about anything and it would be stronger, if you needed to suppress it, or explode it, this would be the seal."

Asuma looked at his students mimicking him. "Good, now try to practice that for a few minutes." He wanted to give them some hands on experimenting, to make it easier on them to remember.

"Moving on. The next is rabbit, which is used for speed. You wanna speed up how fast your dragon is moving, use this one." He looked mainly at Shino, who seemed to like fashioning his bending into pointy objects and dragons.

"Horse is used for….I don't know really. I don't think I've ever used it. Experiment with that for yourselves. Tiger is used for strengthening. If you want a strong shield, use this one. One could think of it as the ram on steroids. Dragon is…to used as a last resort. It puts all the chakra into a last ditch move. Used usually before one dies to kill off as many as they can. Otherwise known as the kamikaze seal."

The three of them slightly shivered. 'How big would an explosion we made be?' **Enough to decimate the entire village you can be sure.**

"The bird is used for combining your elements. You can do it without the bird, but the bird seal makes it easier, allowing you to blend it better. You could create magma if you wanted if you could bend fire and earth… You could create a sword of one element with one side fire another ice. You get the picture. I should tell you seals aren't used often, as they are…specialized and chakra consuming. It's easier to just get your raw potential stronger. Anyway moving on, the snake seal is for attaching the natural abilities of your element. This one…is complicated. It brings out your own natural ability into what you do. It's different for everybody. Beware of people who use this on you."

"What does it do for you Asuma-sensei?" Naruto was curious. 'Can you explain it better?' **It brings out your essence and attaches it to what you do. It can be like a bloodline in a way. Except everyone can do it. **

"It brings out my ability to move at insane speeds, drawing on the lightning aspect."

Naruto nodded along. 'What do you think it will do for me?' **No fucking clue.**

"The rat seal is used for creating animals of different types. Dragons are easy to create but to shape your element into other animals, for spying and the such, requires this seal. The monkey seal is used to create weapons and the like, and if you combine the monkey and the snake, it creates a personalized weapon. Mine is a katana, but has electricity running through it."

"Finally the last three the dog, ox, and boar. The dog is used for….give me a second, I don't use seals often. Ah yes! It's used for enhanced senses. I don't really get what your element has to do with it though…There's still a lot of blank spots in our knowledge."

Naruto thought for a second, 'I wonder.' **It really has nothing to do with elements at all. It's merely a chakra trick. You will never need to use it, as I already give you enhanced senses.**

"The ox…I don't know either. I never knew what the horse or the ox did, but I believe it only works for certain people. I don't know. Finally the boar. The boar is for channeling. You can use this seal to channel chakra into others to replenish, to channel natural energy from your element source, and probably other things. Those who use light can channel energy when there is a lot of sun. However there is a limit to this and is probably better used for huge attacks, to draw on this instead of your chakra. Any questions?"

The three of them didn't have any. They didn't really understand the whole point of seals, but they would be damned before they said that out loud. 'I don't get the point of most of those seals. By the way do you happen to know what horse and ox do?' **Not a damn clue...Why do you think I would know anything about seals? Do I have fucking hands?** 'Well damn. Calm down.'

"Oh yea, and I figure now it's the best time to tell you all your position on the team. Naruto, you're the tank of the group. I'll be teaching you heavy duty techniques most of them for when your surrounded, and a few for small groups. Hinata is going to be the healer, and the eyes of the group. She will also learn how to make traps and I'm thinking about teaching her genjutsu, as she probably has the best control of this group. Shino will be the brains of the group, the one who makes the plans. Also the specialized fighter, since he uses kakai bugs, and with the taijutsu style I will teach him, he will be good for one on ones."

He let them all take a breather from all the info he had given them. "Oh yea, and also I will be teaching you all better chakra control, you will learn to hide your presence and be able to react at a moments notice. We will spend the morning on chakra control, then a mission, and then specialized training for you all."

"Alright you can all go now; tomorrow we will start our new training regime."

It had been two weeks since they had all started their insane routine, and they all felt it working though. They were learning at an incredible pace, and Asuma really kicked into teacher mode. 'Do you think we'll be ready for the chuunin exams?' **Trust me boy, all you are at least lower chuunin level by now. However, I have a bad feeling about all this. Something's been nagging me. Also tonight you're going to learn to listen to the wind.** 'What's it like listening to the wind?' **It's something all animals can do. It's how we know trouble is coming.**

"Alright you guys, you can go home now." Naruto sighed and walked home. 'Don't have time to walk Hinata home today. Hope she understands.' He ran all the way to his apartment.

Hinata watched Naruto walk away. 'Did I do something?' She felt sad, but she knew that she was being unfair. 'He probably has a reason, I…just know it.' "You shouldn't read too much into this Hinata." Shino had snuck up on her. "I guess Shino."

Shino shook his head, 'What is Naruto thinking?' He walked along side of Hinata, "I'll walk you home today Hinata." They walked along side each other in silence.

"This had better be worth it.." Naruto thought aloud. **Don't be so bitchy, I never said you had to come straight home, you decided that. Also…This would be easier in a field instead of here. Ha. **'I hate you so much right now.' Naruto walked back out of his apartment and back to his team's training field.

"So what do I do now?" **Why must you talk aloud?** 'It helps me okay? Fine if it bothers you I'll stop. **Whatever. Anyway it helps if your meditating the first time you do this.** Naruto nodded before breathing in and out slowly. **Focus on the wind, try to listen to it blowing through the grass, hearing it graze across the surface of the earth. **

Naruto focused and slowly felt something, rather then heard. 'I thought I was suppose to hear the wind not feel it.' **It's all the same thing. Hearing is a higher level and I guess you're not good enough for it right now. You should be able to feel things coming from a distance, without trying to. Also you should be able to feel people's intent, whether they are a threat or not. **

'Is it really that useful?' **Think of it as being able to naturally bend the wind to feel things. It helps, trust me. Also…never mind you'll see in a few days.**

It had been another week, leaving only one week till the start of the chuunin exams. 'There's a lot of foreign ninjas coming now. They're everywhere, and yet I know there's even more that I can't sense. I shouldn't have this hard of a time of trying to sense them.' **They seem to think hiding their presence an important skill. If it makes you feel better they can't sense you or your team either.**

Naruto watched Shino and Hinata walk towards their meeting place. 'This is the first time I've been the first one here in a while.' **That's cause you're a lazy ass.**

They all stood around wondering where Asuma-sensei, "This is the first time he wasn't here pretty early…"

They all suddenly jumped away as tree roots burst from the ground. "What the fuck is this!" Naruto yelled, but had to quickly jump off the tree branch he was on as it tried to whip him. He looked around and couldn't find where Hinata and Shino went.

Shino grunted when the tree suddenly tried to punch him with a huge branch. He quickly created a kakai bunshin while he hid in the ground. Roots around him started to grow towards him, but he quickly created a shield reinforcing it with the tiger seal. He burst from the ground before the roots could break through. 'I hope Hinata and Naruto are doing better…'

Hinata looked around as beams of what she could only guess to be extremely hot light fired all around her. 'What's going on?' She created a shield of condensed water using the boar shield to use the lake she was near to create the shield. The light evaporated the water and hit her in the chest. She flew into a tree and looked and saw she had a burn.

Naruto felt himself moving slower 'What the hell is going on Kyuubi?' Kyuubi was silent, 'Why can't he talk to me?' He forced chakra to his feet to try to negate the feeling he had. 'Why don't I feel more threatened?' The wind didn't seem to find anything weird with this, or at least not enough to tell him anything.

Shino created spears and threw them at all the trees that had been created out of no where. 'Fuck..this isn't going to work. Here goes nothing..' He creately used the monkey seal, followed by the snake seal. 'I wonder what this will do…' He watched as a ball of earth rose up and he quickly grabbed it, feeling it shift into a staff. 'How is this special?' He quickly ran and slammed the staff as hard as he could into the tree, surprised when it easily break through the tree.

Hinata was quickly running out of options, as it was becoming obvious water wouldn't cut it against the light. "Byakugan!" She activated her bloodline, hoping to find the source of these attacks. 'What is that?' She saw a huge chakra source, but although it was in the shape of a human, it didn't look the same. She quickly ran towards the figure, before creating the snake seal, 'I hope this works…' She felt water encase her, and threw out her arm quickly. Water kunais quickly shot out before hardening into ice. The kunais were caught by the figure, before they were hurled back out. She threw out her arms, watching as water condensed into a shield around her.

Naruto was getting pissed off fast. "That's it!" He quickly made the bird shield, combining all three elements he had into a net which caught on fire. He pushed it away from him, making it larger to encompass a larger area of effect. 'Shit this is consuming a lot of chakra.' He felt something run into the net, and quickly canceled it before running into the direction he felt the figure hit the net.

Shino quickly smashed into all the trees he could with his staff, before thinking for a second. 'What would happen if I channeled chakra into this?' He formed the boar seal, shoving more earth energy into the staff and watched as it grew and grow spikes. 'Holy shit.' He watched as he was surrounded by trees. 'Guess it's now or never.' He spun around smashing into all the trees, and felt something else slam into his staff. 'What was that?' He quickly ran into where he saw air start shimmering.

Hinata, Naruto, and Shino all ran into the same area, before meeting up in the middle. "What was all this?" Naruto looked at both Hinata and Shino. "Where did the people we were fighting go?" Hinata looked around. Shino just looked around, "They must be around here."

They watched as three figures jumped down, two of them male while the third was female. "So what do you think Mokuzai, Jikoku?" The female questioned the other two. The one in a black robe answered her, "I think they did fine Junsei." The other male looked at the three of them, "I don't know Jikoku, do you think their ready?" The one now identified as Jikoku nodded, "They got a hit on all of us, and not many, even jounins, can do that."

Naruto looked on shocked, his mouth hanging open. 'Did you know it was him Kyuubi?' **Yes.** 'Then why didn't you say anything!' **I wasn't allowed, they wanted to test you.**

Junsei walked up to Hinata, "Good job girl. I've decided to give you my blessing, I am Junsei, the element holy. If you abuse my power I will not hesitate to take it back." Junsei lightly pressed the hilt of her spear onto her forehead. Hinata quickly bowed to her, watching as Junsei just disappeared.

Jikoku glanced at Naruto, "Come here boy." Naruto quickly ran towards Jikoku. "So it seems you've been waiting a long time for me, as far as I can tell from what Kyuubi has told me." 'You've been talking to him and you haven't told me?' **Do I have to tell you everything now?** '…' **That's what I thought…monkey. **"Well, you've passed my test and I've decided to give you my blessing. Do me proud boy. You are probably the 5th person I've blessed." Jikoku quickly tapped him with a small fan he grabbed from his sleeve.

Shino silently walked towards Mokuzai, "So I believe that would make you wood?" Mokuzai nodded, "Yes. So you'll do as my possible heir. I'll keep watch over you." Shino nodded as Mokuzai tapped his forehead with his tonfa. Mokuzai just melted into the ground.

The three of them all looked at each other, "So…that…was…surreal." Hinata and Shino just nodded. They looked to see Asuma walk towards them. "Hey you guys, where have you been? It's time to start training, and because you decided to run off, we have to lengthen today's training time."

The three of them just shook their heads and walked off, not bothering to mention what had happened.

"So it's time.." The three of them stood outside the academy, finally it was time for the chuunin exams. "Yep."

Alright that's all for today. This chapter….went in a totally different way then I originally planned. The whole special weapon thing came from Bleach, which is a kickass anime. Anyway….Flame away if you don't like where this went, but I'm not changing it sorry. It took me 3 months just to get this down.


End file.
